


Dragon Age: Origins - Your Story

by HappyNeverAfter27



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Archdemons (Dragon Age), Battle Scenes, Darkspawn, Dragon Age: Origins - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Grey Warden Joining, Human Rogue Reader, Humor, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Second Person, Unspecified Readers Gender, Violence, animal companion, bandits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-04-18 04:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyNeverAfter27/pseuds/HappyNeverAfter27
Summary: You've lived your whole life under the tight schedule of a soldier in the Couslands army. Just another nobody, another body in the ranks, you've understood from the moment you were conscripted for stealing that you'd live and die under the rule of those above your rank and stature. Until the unthinkable happens. You've found yourself fighting side by side with two Wardens, an angry Apostate, a flirty Assassin, a Chantry Sister and some other tag alongs. Your story just became a whole new world of crazy....





	1. Your Origins

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic on this site and i've got to say. I'm very excited!! I hope everybody enjoys what i've written as much as I enjoyed writing it. This looks to be a long story so buckle up bitches!! We're going adventuring.... Grey Warden style.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it beginsssssssssss

"Where is Guard (L/N)!! I demand an answer or so help me Maker the both of you will be running suicides all week!!" The Captain of your guard unit paced back and forth in front of your two friends, who also happened to be covering for you at the moment. However they were starting to question their loyalty as their Captains patience was obviously running quite thin. 

"They're- er- well you see Sir, they um-" The female of the pair was grabbed by the fabric sticking up from the collar of her chainmail uniform. Hot breathe washed over her face as she stared into the cold eyes of her superior. 

"Unless you have the truth and only the truth," the Captain glanced quickly into the eyes of the male guard standing plastered against the stone wall at his back, "then this will not end well for anyone involved. Am I clear??" Vigorous nodding came from the terrified and slightly dazed duo. 

A wooden door opened and closed all the while the three beings were busy with their conflict. Nobody heard or saw the lone guard sneaking their way along in the shadows of the tower wall. The soft rustle of leather was all that could be heard, but even the most trained of guards would not have been able to pick up on such gentle sounds. 

"Sir?" Three sets of eyes landed on you as you stood straight, hands behind your back and just the slightest trace of a satisfactory smirk graced upon your lips. 

"Guard (L/N), I thank you for joining us. It seems your timely appearance has saved these two from any trouble that I might have bestowed upon them." Your Captain uncaringly dropped your female friend onto the ground with a harsh sound of metal hitting stone as he fully turned towards your person. 

"I don't understand Sir? Are we in trouble? I was only just-" quickly but, not too quickly for your eyes to catch up with, your Captain stalked right up to your face with an authority that always made your nose twitch in irritation. 

"Lying are we now Guardsmen? I've been here for over 5 minutes and not once have I seen you nor heard your voice until now. Do not take me for a fool. I know they were covering for you." A confused look spread over your features as you cocked your head to the right. 

"Sir? I have been here the whole time. As proof, you told Guardsmen Dallas and Yvon" a vague gesture in the direction of your two terrified friends, "that they would be running suicides all week if they did not give up my whereabouts. However, Sir, I can guarantee that if you had just turned around you would have seen me standing quite clearly in shock at such an un-needed threat." By now your Captain was gaping like a fish out of water, searching for something to say. When he realized there was nothing he could say without looking bias against you, his eyes slid shut and his shoulders visibly moved up and down in a display of keeping his cool. 

"Very well. You are all three dismissed for the rest of the evening. I cannot deal with anymore disorder you might unleash, i'm still fixing your last mess." With one final pointed glare directed slowly to the three of you, your Guard Captain took his leave, a fabric cape fading into the distance while silence captured the area. 

"(Y/N)! Honestly! You said that you would be gone for 10 minutes at the most!!" You slowly stalked over to your friends, allowing Kristen to whisper viciously at you from her position on the ground. 

"Guys, I wasn't even gone for 10 minutes. Captain Mallen came to check up on us early," you shoved your way between your friends, leaning back against the stone wall, face turned towards the pale blue sky. Kristen pulled herself off of the ground, leaning on the wall to your right, your male friend to your left. "I was two roof tops over when I saw him coming this way, so I quickly abandoned the plan and came back. Oh yeah, about that, you two need to work on your lying skills. The Teyrn's daughter could have seen through your stumbling, and we all know she's not that bright." A chorus of silent, mirthless chuckles followed your nasty remark. 

"Fine. So maybe he did come early, did you at least get what we were after?" A side glance to Tomlin showed he had on a grin of anticipation. You pushed off the wall, heading towards the your units barracks all the while keeping your hands clasped tightly behind your back. 

"I did. But not out here. Anyone could see," a smirk graced your lips. "and then we'd really be in trou-" you collided with someone, and fell backwards. Kristen caught you just in time while the other body opposite to you hit the ground with a hard smack. 

"By The Maker! My Lady Cousland!" All three heads shot up to see one of the Knights, Ser Gilmore, rush towards the fallen figure. To your ultimate horror the Lady Cousland herself stood from the ground with the aid of the Knight by her side. Kristen gripped your upper right arm tightly, Tomlin pressed close to your left side as all three of you stared in different degrees of fear. 

"How dare you not watch where you are going!" the Knight shouted while your body tensed up with the knowledge that the object you were holding was now lying in plain sight on the stone pathway before you. "The Lady Cousland could have been hurt from this! I demand your names at once!" 

Tomlin's eye caught the golden statue and he rushed forward in a show of mock humility, falling to his knees over top of the statue in a matter of seconds. 

 _'This is why I like you.'_ Your brain supplied as you watched Tomlin's quick thinking play out. It was indeed to late however. While the Knight, Ser Gilmore may have had angry stares for you, the Lady Couslands eyes were glued to the spot where Tomlin just kneeled. 

"We beg your forgiveness, Lady Cousland! Ser Gilmore! I am Guardsmen Tomlin Dallas, these are my fellow comrades. Guardsmen Kristen Yvon and (Y/N) (L/N). We were just on our way to the barracks! Please spare us our foolish actions! We have meant no disrespect!" Ser Gilmore seemed to temper down with Tomlin's pleas while the Lady Cousland stayed silent. 

"Well, I suppose it cannot be helped. Accidents do happen. Though let this be a warning to you my bothers and sisters in arms." You moved forward and bowed just a little ahead of Tomlin, blocking him from their view ever so slightly. During this small window he picked the statue up and returned to Kristen's side with his arms behind his back in one swift movement. Kristen's arms also behind her back with her head bowed in a show of respect. 

"We really do apologize My Lady, Ser Gilmore. Please, let us keep no more of your time, we have disturbed you enough for one day." At the end of your sentence the sound of a dog could be heard far off in the distance. This seemed to pull Ser Gilmore from his thoughts as he turned towards the Lady Cousland with flustered features. 

"My Lady! We must still retrieve your Mabari from Nan! Or I fear she will murder everyone in the castle!" The Lady Cousland turned her eyes from the stone floor to gaze into Ser Gilmore's. You slowly stood out of your bow and silently watched their exchange. 

"Of course. Let us not delay. We must speak to my brother once we retrieve Lyrium from the kitchens." Her grey eyes fell to your (E/C) ones. You couldn't help but be shocked by how smooth and slightly pleasing her voice sounded. You had never had an actual interaction with The Lady before this moment. All you could do was stare in unabashed shock as the Lady Cousland seemed to pretend she had never seen what had fallen on the ground only moments before. "Farewell Guardsmen. May The Maker ever gaze upon your paths." The pair turned and walked away, their armour rattling silently as they moved out of sight. 

"By the Void. I thought she saw what we had taken!" Kristen blurted out suddenly, dropping to her knees and putting her face in her trembling hands while locks of her black hair fell forwards. 

"So did I," Tomlin silently added as he brought the statue from around his back to admire. 

"She did..." You hadn't moved an inch since they left, your whole body trembling in adrenaline, fear and something else. 

"No! Impossible (Y/N)! If she had we would not be standing here talking about this! We would be well on our way to the dungeons!" Kristen's small voice piped up from where she still had her face buried in her hands. Your head tilted in thought. 

"Yeah.. I suppose you are right.. all nobles are the same after all.." You mumbled silently, images of soft, curly brown hair floating through your mind. "I guess I was seeing things.."

"Come, let us go." Tomlin grabbed Kristen's arm and pulled her up to her feet. You nodded your head and the three of you rushed away in a hurry towards the barracks, not noticing the eyes of a stranger laid upon you from the shadows. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A Grey Warden?!" 

"That's what I heard too!" 

"Can you believe it?!"

"I would love to be chosen! What an honour it would be!" 

"Oh shut up Julia! You could NEVER be a Warden!" 

"Oh for the love of..." You rolled eyes while you reclined on your uncomfortably stiff bed in the barracks. Kristen sat with her back against the wall and knees crossed in front of her, Tomlin sat on the floor with his back to your bed. The secret you three shared tucked safely away inside your pillow case until the time comes where you can sell it and evenly distribute the money received. 

"A Grey Warden! Wouldn't that be amazing! To go and help the world! To be called away to a higher cause!" You could practically see Kristen's admiration sprouting from her body, even with your eyes closed.

"I don't know, doesn't sound too exciting." You muttered while shifting around to try and get more comfortable. 

"What? But you were just talking the other day about how much you want to get away from here (Y/N). So why not get away as a Grey warden and do something with your life?" Your best friends melodic voice lightened your heart while also simultaneously annoying you with her optimism. 

"You have to be good to be a Grey Warden, and we're not good." You replied nonchalantly, only to receive a light tap on the head which made you chuckle. 

"We are good" Kristen argued.

"Agreed. We are good people." Tomlin answered from his place on the ground, his eyes also shut and head leaned back. 

"Do you not remember what we did today? Please. Don't fool yourselves. We are anything but." Silence met you and you basked in it for a short moment before it was broken with speech once more. 

"(Y/N)." You hummed in acknowledgment as Kristen leaned forward to look down upon your peaceful features. "Why do we keep doing this then? I mean, whats the point? We make maybe 3 silvers more than what we get each pay check. So. Why? besides, stealing, isn't it what-" a sigh, "isn't it- umm- what got you here to begin with? I mean, it seems a little stupid, doesn't it? To risk being caught again; and for what? When you were a child I see why you'd need the money but now I just, don't see it." 

_The taste of blood in your throat as your bare feet run against the cold stone. The sound of metal and loud footsteps right behind you. A sharp pain shooting through your right foot. What was that? A nail? Some glass? It doesn't matter you can't stop running. Suddenly you're gazing up at the cloudy sky. Messy and tangled (H/C) hair pinned painfully down with the way you've landed. No air in your lungs. An already forming bruise in the shape of a sword hilt blossoming on your rib cage. A hand roughly grabbing your throat and- it's dark._

Your eyes shot open as you sat bolt up. A glare was thrown into curious and innocent green eyes. "It doesn't matter Kristen. How would you like it if I pried into your past? Aren't you here because nobody wanted you?" The words felt like acid on your tongue, and you regretted them even as you spat them. 

"(Y/N)!!" You whipped your head to the right and saw Tomlin with half his body turned towards you, disgust written on his features. "I get it! We almost got caught today! Twice! That doesn't give you the right to be in a sour mood and attack her like that!!" You turned back towards Kristen and saw tears gently falling down her cheeks. 

"Fuck.. Kristen.. I didn't mean to-" you reached out a hand towards her face only for it to be batted away at the last second. "Kristen.. Please.. You are wanted okay? You're wanted by-" 

"Would you stop it already (Y/N)? You always do this you know?? You say awful, nasty things to people, and when you finally see how it affects them you feel guilt. Sorry can't always fix the damage you've done!!" You watched in despair as Kristen climbed over your legs and off your bed, Tomlin standing at her side with nothing but annoyance in his blue eyes. 

"Guys.. it wasn't-" you trailed off, reluctant to tell them what was really bothering you about her comment.

"It wasn't what (Y/N)?" Tomlin's sharply accented voice cut through your self-pity party. 

"Guys.. I don't care that we almost got caught.. that's not what.. I just don't like.." 

"What? Don't like thinking of your past??" You shrunk in on yourself. "Well nobody here likes thinking of their past (Y/N)! But you don't see them bringing up others pasts just to try and hurt them!" Tomlin's light brown hair covered his eyes as he tilted his head down in anger. 

"I wasn't trying to hurt you Kristen.. honest.. it was just an instinctual reaction.." This answer only seemed to make them angrier. 

"Instinctual? So it's instinctual to be mean to your BEST FRIENDS? Maker, (Y/N), you can be such an ass sometimes. Come on Kristen." Tomlin grabbed Kristen's hand while she looked at you with clear disappointment in her eyes. She slowly shook her head at you before turning and following Tomlin out of the barracks. 

"Damnit!!" You grabbed your pillow and threw it at the wooden post at the end of your bed. A dull thunk resonated off of the wood as it landed on your bed more heavily than a pillow should. You turned your head to the right slightly when you noticed the room seemed simultaneously quite and louder than before. You saw other guards whispering to one another and shooting nasty looks in your direction. "Would you all just mind your damn business?! You'd think I was a bloody Darkspawn with the way everyone here looks at me!" 

This seemed to prompt most of them to move on with their nights, only a select few continued to glare in disapproval as you launched yourself onto your feet and stormed out of the barracks. Pillow case, and what's hidden inside, completely forgotten. 

The air was beginning to turn cold as night rapidly approached. You figured you'd take a short walk before going to look for Kristen and Tomlin, hopefully by then they would be calm enough to hold an actual conversation without any anger being tossed in between. 

You knew that you over reacted, you always did. Even when they were just trying to help you would do nothing but snap at them. Now that isn't to say you were a rude person. No quite the opposite actually. You wanted to protect them from your past. Caught for stealing? Yes. Conscripted into the guard for doing so? Yes. But there was more to the story that you just weren't ready to share with them yet. Even if driving them away from you was the only option, you'd keep them safe. They were your family, all this shitty world had left for you, and like hell you would let them get hurt. 

You couldn't help but shove your hands into the pocket of your guard issued pants which were a horrible, scratchy material with a rather awkward fit around the thighs. Your leather chest piece jutted into your skin, always leaving you with a red mark on the left of your neck each night. Your forearm bracers were no better, too small with clasps that would pinch your skin if you twisted your arm at just the right angle. The rest of your uniform you'd left back under your bed, after all you were done for the evening. Oh, besides your dual weapons. Those went everywhere with you. 

The pinks and yellows of the evening showered the sky, giving your shadow a rather vivd life-form on the ground beside you. You didn't even know where you were going, just walking in an endless line mindlessly turning corners when the option to go forwards was hindered by the layout of the castle. 

"That was quite the argument, or so i've been informed." You froze in your tracks and spun around to see a tan of skin man with a black pony tail standing naught 5 feet from your twisted form. 

"I beg your pardon My Lord?" You inquired, unsure of what his proper rank and title being so you went with the safest address form. 

"Oh, please, I am no Lord. Just call me Duncan." The strange man moved towards you with an outstretched hand. His upper metal body armour clanking loudly while his legs were covered in what you assumed were chainmail leggings, wrapped around them was what appeared to be the bottom half of a white robe, only down the middle was two thin red strips on either side of an opening, and in-between those was an oddly designed fabric pattern that reached just above his knees. What really caught your eye however were the two dual wielding swords he had strapped to his back. 

You timidly took his hand, unsure of his intentions at such an hour, where the only bodies who passed anymore were the early starting night watch guardsmen. 

"Very well, Duncan, you may call me (Y/N) if it so suits you." A firm shake of hands and both returned to their owners sides. 

"Tell me, have you and your ragtag friends sold that statue yet? Or was it just a dare? I can never tell what the youth do nowadays." 

 _Shit._ You kept a mask of indifference while pondering on an answer. "Statue?" 

"Oh yes. The one you so very obviously stole from one of the castles many guest wings." His eyes glinted with challenge. A dare. A question. A test, you quickly decided. You couldn't see a way out of this, you've never been one for coming up with huge, elaborate lies. Telling Your Captain that you HAD in fact been at your post the whole time? Simple. Lying to the Lady Cousland and the Knight Sir Gilmore? Well, technically you never told that lie. Tomlin did so it did not count.

A sigh. "No, we did not sell it. We did intend to though. You must understand, Duncan. The guard does not pay well to those who come from shady pasts. You'd think that all would be equal but this is just not so." You found you could not meet his eyes as they glazed over with a calculating and thoughtful look. 

"I do understand friend, and I might say I highly applaud you on your honesty, we Warden's respect those who can admit to their wrongs without being forced to do so." You met his eyes then. 

"A Warden?"

"Aye, I am Duncan of the Grey Wardens, i've come here to Highever looking for new recruits to help fight against the oncoming Blight." Your heart skipped a beat. 

"Blight? As in, Darkspawn taking over the world under the command of an Archdemon type of Blight?" Something passed over Dunacn's face but before you could decipher what it meant he nodded solemnly at your words.

"I am afraid so my friend, and I must say I am highly impressed with your knowledge of the Blight. Not many know it is an Archdemon that leads the Darkspawn horde." You quickly tried to backtrack on your previous words. 

"What? Did I- Did I say that? I meant that i'd read that- I mean it's obvious that- shouldn't other people know that? Um my friends? Kristen and Tomlin? I'm sure they've mild their tempers and are ready to talk things over with me. I should go and find them. It was a pleasure meeting you Duncan of the Grey Wardens but," you bowed ever so slightly at the was it as you took slow steps backwards. "but- uhh- good evening." You spun around and walked away at a brisk pace.

Fate it seemed did not favour anyone this night for you had barely taken 7 steps before you heard the sound of the alarm bells crying throughout the night sky. Distant screams caught your attention as your eyes widened while your brain tried to process what was happening. 

"WE'RE UNDER ATTA-" Your head shot up to see a guard in a different unit than you get pierced from behind with a sharp, metal arrow. You watched as his body fell forwards over the wall and landed on the ground before you with a gruesome splat. 

A hand gripped your left arm and that had you spinning slightly with your fists already clasped around your duel daggers, prepared for a fight. 

"Calm my friend, although I must say it does not appear we will be separating anytime soon. Come we must find the Teyrn and his family." Duncan had one of his swords in his left hand while the other was tightly clutching you. 

You both began to walk briskly towards where the noble families quarters stood. "Duncan! Wait! If this is actually happening, and by that I mean Highever is actually under attack- then! Well then! I have to find Kristen and Tomlin!" You tried to yank away but immediately gave up at the sound of an explosion sounding from behind.

"We will find them on our way, I am sure of it." He replied, not even flinching at the chase that seemed to be creeping over the whole of Highever.

"How can you be sure?!" You cried out, not wanting to be the fight you had with your friends,  _ **no,**_ your family to be that last moment you three shared together. 

"Because behind us lies the homes of the people and its market. But before that is a gate. Your friends will not have gone that way in their anger to distance themselves from you. We will most likely find them in the main hall, preparing to barricade the main gate with the rest of the guard." Duncan began to pick up his pace, setting both of you at a jog. "Which will close in just a few minutes with or without us inside it. Now come! Before it is too late!" 

Duncan released his grip on you as he pulled his other sword off his back. The pair of you broke off into a sprint. As you turned your head all you could see was smoke rising up to match the now darkened sky. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowowowowowowowowo okay so that was the first chapter! Leave me any tips or suggestions you've got okay? Or just leave comments... please.. I THRIVE off of comments. They feed my poor little author soul.


	2. Remember Us Until the Sky Turns Old and Time Dies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos has fallen over Highever. An army of well trained warriors flood the castle, trying to break through the main hall. After being separated from Duncan you find yourself re-united with Kristen and Tomlin, but for how long? The threat of an imminent death rattles everyones thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DaaaaaaAAAMN. Alright people it's time for another chapter. Who is READY?! CAUSE I'M SURE AS HELL NOT. But I mean i'm the author so i've gotta be ready for this shit. SO BUCKLE UP BITCHES!! We're going adventuring Grey warden style!!

~~~~"Duncan! Sir Duncan!" You panted breathlessly as Ser Gilmore came running up to Duncan who looked like he hadn't just been full on sprinting only mere seconds ago.

Ser Gilmore's orange hair was drenched with sweat and was sticking to his forehead in clumps. You cringed slightly in disgust before noting that you also donned a similar state of personal hygiene. Ser Gilmore seemed worse off than you though. He appeared to be shaking a little, wether from adrenaline or from fear you could not tell. 

"Sir Duncan! You have to see if the Couslands are alright! I would do it myself but I cannot leave the main gate! The men need someone to guide them now!" You caught your breath as you watched the conversation take place. 

"The main gate is sealed shut, for now. Should the Teryn and his family not be all safe where they are?" You could hear almost a hint of concern in Duncan's voice.  _Maybe he grew up here?_ You thought to yourself while scanning the hall for any sign of your friends. 

"I am uncertain! I fear before we managed to close off the gate a few invaders might have gotten past us!" His words barely registered in your head as you counted only 4 guards of your unit (not including yourself) throughout the hall. None of them were Kristen or Tomlin. Three female and one male remained, and it appeared one of them was badly hurt judging by how the other three were either kneeling or standing over her. 

"Very well, I will go off in sea-" You quickly left Duncan's side and headed to the far right side of the hall where your comrades were huddled together. On your way you didn't pay much attention to where you walked, and nobody seemed to care that you were even there. You were jostled and shoved more than one time, resulting in you taking more time than was probably necessary to finally make it over to the small mass of people. 

"Liza. Where are Kristen and Tomlin?" You kneeled down besides a redheaded guard who had both her hands pressed over Emily's stomach. A bloodied towel appeared to be under her red stained skin. Her hands shaking and eyes wide in fright. 

"I don't know! They came with us here, to the hall but- SHIT!" Emily lay on the floor, face pale and eyes fluttering shut, a large pool of blood seeped out from under the towel as Emily coughed gently. The sticky substance slowly ran down her metal armour and onto the stone floor. You felt numb. 

"Emily! Oh Maker! Please Emily hang on!" Rem, the other female guard from your unit yelled in sorrow from where she sat directly behind Emily, her head in Rem's lap while she softly stroked the dying girl's now dirty blonde hair. 

Time seemed to stop as you gazed from Liza, to Emily, to Rem and finally to Declan who was leaning against one of the stone pillars that jutted outwards from the walls of the main hall. He seemed to be favouring his right leg, putting almost no pressure on it as he was bent over slightly, his hands resting on his left leg with a sword gripped tightly inside of a clenched fist. Reality hit you and you snapped. 

"Move." You nudged a shaking Liza out of your way as you ripped the useless towel off of Emily's stomach. The blood continued to pour. "Somebody get me a torch! NOW!" One of the other many guards in the room ran and ripped one off the wall bringing it back to you. You took out a small throwing knife you kept hidden under one of your bracers and put it directly into the fire. 

"(Y/N) what are you doing?!" Liza screamed at you as you brought the now reddening blade to Emily's wound. She grabbed your right wrist, preventing the blade from reaching it's mark. 

"She is going to die either way now Liza! We might as well try!" A tear fell from her face and you felt your head become dizzy when you heard the sound of flesh sizzling and a pained scream rip throughout the main hall. For a moment almost everyone stopped to stare before the panic kicked in again. But no matter it worked. Her wound was closed, the flow of blood halted. 

"No.. No! NO NO NO NO NO! Emily!" You watched as Rem desperately grabbed at and stroked Emily's hair, turning her face this way and that. It only now registered to you that the girl's body was lying limp on the floor. Her chest wasn't moving anymore. She was dead. 

"GO AWAY!!" Liza screamed at you and violently shoved at your left shoulder causing you to fall to your right. The hot blade you were still holding in your hand fell to the floor right where your right thigh landed. It sizzled and burned through your fabric pants, you screamed and moved off of it. At the sound of your scream a voice rang throughout the hall. 

"(Y/N)!? By the Maker was that you (Y/N)?!"  _Kristen!_ You sat up, tears of pain welling in your eyes while the girl's sobs punched you in the heart. The sound of Declan hiccuping in sorrow made you stand up and limp towards the far left door in the hall. Knife and comrades left behind in your dazed state of mind.

"KRISTEN?! TOMLIN?!" You rushed through the door only to have your eyes fill up with smoke. Everything outside was chaos.

To your immediate left was a pile of fallen wood which you supposed use to be a walkway for the walls above. It was on fire and smoking horrendously. To your right there were bodies. Some of them looked to be civilians in light clothing while others wore the uniforms of the Guards of Highever, and the ones you could not recognize were most likely the uniforms of the invaders. Blood splattered the walls and paths, some people even appeared to still be alive. You rushed away from the fire, leaving the door open and Duncan in the hall to help himself. Both completely forgotten in your panic. 

As you turned your first corner three men rushed at you. You grabbed a handful of ash from the ground and threw it in the eyes of the man to your left. He cried out in pain and stumbled backwards, leaving time for you to spin around behind him and shove him head first into the wall. He slid down unconscious. 

The other two men took up spots on either side of you. You blinked furiously trying to clean your eyes of the haze that covered the area. One of them lunged at you and as he did you swiped your daggers in an X motion slicing his neck, he fell dead. You didn't turn in time and felt yourself get shoved to the ground with a weight on top of you. 

"You bitch!" Something cold and sharp pressed against your exposed throat as your assailant had grabbed your hair and yanked up. You wanted to struggle but knew it would be useless. 

The sound of an object whistling through the air caught your ears, it was accompanied by a wet thunk of piercing flesh. Your head dropped down as a grunt left your mouth and the weight on your back slid off of you. 

"(Y/N)! Get up now!" A male grabbed your arm and helped you stand, you hissed at the pain from your burn as it hit you with a reminder of it's presence. 

"Tomlin..?" You managed to cough out as you strained to see through the ever growing smokey haze.

"Yes (Y/N), it's me, Kristen is here to. She's the one who killed that bastard. Good shot right? Now let's go!" Kristen came running forwards, eyes hard and cold with her hands positioned on her bow which was already notched with another arrow. The three of you turned the way you came in hopes of returning to the main hall. 

"MOVE!" All three of you stumbled and fell backwards as another wooden walkway fell from above and landed right where you had been standing. "Come with me, we must see to the Teyrn and his family." You waved your hand in front of your face to clear away the dust cloud in your sight to reveal Duncan, who had some blood on the side of his face. 

"The Teyrn?! Really?! You want us to go see the Teyrn?! Right now?!" Tomlin argued with Duncan who simply ignored him and jogged towards the direction of the noble families living quarters. Kristen didn't even hesitate, she followed him and you followed her, limping slightly from your wound. 

"By the stars, (Y/N) what happened to your leg??" Tomlin's voice hissed into your ear as he gave up his petty argument and followed where the mass went.

"I got burned trying to save Emily." 

"Emily?! Was she stuck in a fire?! Did you get her out?! Because that's not a very big burn!" You stayed silent for a moment. 

"No, I tried to cauterize a wound she had. She didn't survive." Tomlin's breath caught in his throat while you saw Kristen visibly falter in her brisk pace behind Duncan. 

"Everyone must be on their guard now more than ever. Who knows how many men headed straight towards this section of the castle." Duncan stated once you finally reached your destination. You all readied your weapons at his command. Trepidation raced through your blood. You always knew you'd die serving some stupid noble family. Why'd you have to get caught that day? Now you were going to die saving the type of people you hated the most. Nobles. 

Duncan raced into the main hall of the nobles living quarters, swords in hand. Kristen followed with her bow raised up and string reared back, then you followed, daggers held at the ready. Tomlin came in last, great sword in hand. All of your stances lowered however when you saw nothing but dead bodies of the invaders scattered amongst the ground. Some had arrows in them while others had clearly been cut down with a sword. 

"The Teyrn!" Duncan rushed to a door at the far end of the room, Tomlin muttered something about 'damn Warden's' under his breath as he rushed after Duncan to cover him should he need it. You stayed behind with Kristen who was scanning everything and processing it all. 

"He is't here. Nor is the Teyrna! Check their daughters room! I will check their sons room!" You and Kristen both nodded and headed to a broken down door that laid at your left. Duncan and Tomlin headed towards the one on the right. 

The room was empty, the only remains were the dead bodies of the invaders who had obviously been killed without mercy. Some of the bodies appeared to be covered in giant bite marks. 

"Kristen, look. Two of these men were... chewed on. Do you think she escaped with her Mabari War Hound? I hear those dogs are made for killing, they could take on a bear and survive." You kneeled down besides two mangled bodies, their identities weren't even distinguishable anymore. Not with all of the teeth marks. 

"I think that's likely, judging by the carnage we are witnessing. Maybe that means the Teyrn and Teyrna got out with her. Because there's no way she and her stupid dog did all of this theirselves." You nodded in agreement and swiftly left the room only to see Duncan walking out with an impassive face and Tomlin following behind, who seemed to be distraught. 

"Duncan..?" You inquired as he walked straight to the exit. 

"The Teyrn's eldest son Fergus left earlier tonight with most of Highevers forces as you know," You nodded and followed behind as Kristen went to wrap her arms around Tomlin who lagged behind. She whispered gentle questions to him with which she only received a shake of his head. "He left his wife and son behind as they obviously could not go to war with him. They are dead. Killed by the Arl's men." 

"The Arl? Arl Howe?" Now that you stared, really stared at the emblem on the invaders shields you could see it was in fact the symbol of his men. 

"Yes, and we must now find the Teyrn and his family before they also share the same fate. I assume she lives? Neither of you looked as though you had found her lying assassinated in her bed."

"Yes, she lives, so does her Mabari by the way those bodies were left."

"Ah yes, her War Hound Lyrium." You snorted silently at the Mabari's given name.

"Lyrium? Honestly?" You all turned a corner to your left and continued towards what you realized was the direction of the kitchen and servants quarters. You did not voice your thoughts of how strange a choice this seemed to be.

"Indeed, the Lady has always been fond of magic so i've been informed." You side-glanced at Duncan before returning your eyes forwards. The conversation ended at that.

As you left the nobles quarters behind, you chanced a glance at your friends who had not said anything since leaving. Kristen seemed to be doing fine but you knew it was a cover for Tomlin, who even though was one of the strongest men you've ever met, seemed to be destroyed at the sight of a murdered child. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 You stood behind Duncan, leaning on your left shoulder against the stone wall as he peeked around the corner that lead to the kitchen and servants quarters. Your burn didn't hurt as badly anymore but the fabric that had embedded itself in your skin caused an odd sort of pain every time you moved, thus causing you to favour your leg while you awaited Duncan's command. Kristen and Tomlin stood behind you, ready to attack should the order be given. Tomlin while still upset by what he saw was reverting back to the seriousness of the situation at hand. 

On the journey to this area of the castle you had acquired a dog bite on your left forearm (which was not as deep as it could have been thanks to your bracers) and a small gash on your forehead. Kristen was in a similar state minus the dog bite and Tomlin had an arrow wound in his right bicep. Duncan looked a little worse for wear but all in all he was in better shape than any of you. 

"We must move quickly, I fear that the front gate will not be holding for much longer, and if we wish to escape at all tonight we must find the Teyrn and his family. We need to move at once." You nodded and wiped some blood that was rolling down your face off with the back of your hand. You all took up fighting stances once more and silently kept down the hall as quick as you could. 

The door to the kitchens was open and you saw that on the on the ground was a trail of blood, and lots of it. You quickly assumed the worst, and when you took in the looks on your friends faces it was obvious they had as well. Duncan's reaction to the blood splatter was unknown to you at the time as his back faced you. When your group entered the kitchens there were bodies of servants lying on the floor and a door that was cracked open with voices coming out of it. 

"-out of here!"

"-He can't- get away wi-" 

"-defend you-" The four of you exchanged looks before Duncan pressed on. 

"-No!- passage is rig- healing magic-" The three of you limped after Duncan, and heard the voices better than before. 

"The castle is surrounded... I cannot make it." That was a man's voice, and he sounded as if he had accepted his fate. Duncan barged into the room sheathing his swords in the process while the three of you kept yours drawn incase unwanted company appeared. 

"I'm afraid the Teyrn is correct. Howe's men have not yet discovered this exit, but they surround the castle. Getting past will be difficult." As Duncan went and knelt besides the now obviously dying Teyrn, Tomlin closed the door and Kristen aimed her bow at it, awaiting an attack. You stood with your friends, trying to give the family and Duncan some privacy, snippets of their words still reached you though. 

"You are Duncan then?" The Teyrna questioned him. 

"Yes your Ladyship." 

"Are you going to help us, Duncan?" The sound of the Lady Cousland reached your ears, prompting you to turn your head a little to listen in even though you knew it was wrong.

"Whatever is to be done now, it must done quickly! They are coming!" The Teyrna cried out as she grasped at her dying husband. She was right too, you could hear the sounds of yells drawing closer. You rushed closer to your friends, readying yourself. 

"Duncan- I beg you- My wife and daughter- safety!" You winced at how desperate the Teyrn sounded. 

"(Y/N)." Kristen's usually sweet and gentle but now cold voice called out to you. 

"Yes..?" You spun your daggers in your hands, relaxing your cramped muscles and reading for the fight of your lives. 

"I forgive what you said earlier, so does Tomlin. We'll always forgive you." You glanced at Kristen whose eyes had not left the door once. Tomlin however gave you a thumbs up and a wink when you glanced over at him. 

"Yeah (Y/N), you're our family. She's right, we'll always forgive you. No matter how much of an ass you are." Your heart swelled with both happiness and pain. Pain for the knowledge that this was most likely the end. Some yelling behind you caught your attention from your friends whose thoughts seemed to follow yours on the whole dying line.

"I won't let you sacrifice yourself Mother!" The three of you exchanged a quick and silent conversation. No words were needed for what you knew would come next. 

"My place is with your father. At his side, to death and beyond." You heard the Teyrna reply to her grief struck daughter. 

"Hey guys," Your friends shifted to let you know they were listening. "You're my family too you know? And yea, I hate being a guard to some probably stuck up nobles but- believe it or not being here right now, protecting them I feel like- well- for the first time in my life I feel important- like maybe I can- no, WE can make a difference. You know? So.. let's make sure Duncan and our Lady Cousland get away." You watched as Tomlin smiled sadly and gripped his great sword tighter while Kristen shot you a watery smile with tears rolling down her face. 

You turned and walked towards the group of people. They all as one looked at you as you cleared your throat for their attention. 

"Hurry and escape now. We may not be Knights, or very good warriors even but- but we-" You took in a ragged breath and laughed mirthlessly. "We will give you as much time as we can. So go. Go and become a Grey Warden or- whatever the hell it is Duncan wants you for. All I know is while this may be our end, it doesn't have to be yours." 

"Thank you." You looked at the Teyrn and gave him a small smile accompanied with a bow. As you turned to leave a voice called out to you.

"Wynter." You turned your head to stare into grey eyes before movement caught you gaze. You noticed then for the first time as the Lady Cousland stood up that there was a giant beige Mabari War Hound standing right beside his mistress, tail wagging happily. You blinked before meeting her gaze.

"Pardon me My Lady?"

"Wynter. My name is Wynter." You looked at your friends for a moment before you looked back at the Lady Wynter. 

"(Y/N). My friends are Kristen and Tomlin." She nodded once before she turned towards Duncan who was looking at you with admiration. 

"It was an honour to fight with you, my friend. Had things gone differently I would have gladly taken all three of you to be Grey Wardens." Duncan gave you a bow that you returned. You didn't watch them go, you just returned to your friends sides and prepared to fight, the sound of the Teyrn and his wife talking quietly were the only sounds left in the room now. 

"We had a good life and did all we could. It's up to our children now." The door rattled violently as the intruders began pounding away at it. 

"Always knew we'd die like this. Fighting the enemies of our enemies." Both of your friends laughed as dust fell to the floor from the stone ceiling that was obviously not securely built. "Too bad we never got to have those adventures we always dreamed of, being called for a- how did you word it Kristen? A Higher calling? We could have been destined for greater things but," the hinges on the door didn't look like they'd last very long now. "I guess not everyone can become the hero."

"You're wrong. You were always meant for greater things. Not just stealing gold when nobody was looking and serving your life away as a guard." You glanced at Tomlin curiously. 

"You think?" He nodded and you saw his eyes lock with Kristen's. They seemed to have a conversation that you were not in on. 

"We love you (Y/N), which is why we always got in trouble for you. It's why even though-" splinters shot into the air as a swords blade came into view. You felt the wooden pieces sting against your cheek as they hit you."-you got us into so much trouble all the time, we never left your side. We would have followed you anywhere in this world and the next." You couldn't take your eyes off of Tomlin. Why would he say this now? Wasn't a simple goodbye enough? 

"Why are you saying this? Kristen what is he saying? Why does this feel like a goodbye i'm not part of?" You began to feel nervous. What was he talking about? They WOULD have followed you? You didn't understand.

Tomlin turned to face you, sword lowered. "Remember us." Tears were pouring down his face, you had never seen him cry before. It paralyzed you. You didn't have the ability to move or think and Tomlin took his chance. Sounds of snapping wood echoed in the stone room, the door had broke. 

In a matter of moments Tomlin had thrown you over his shoulder, ran towards the escape entrance that Duncan, Wynter and her hound Lyrium had entered just moments before and threw you in. The sound of arrows whirling through the air and battle cries filled your senses. Your back hurt as it roughly hit the stone floor and you scrambled to sit up, clutching at your ribs while the burn on your thigh ached. You went to move forwards as Tomlin dug his great sword into the stone archway up just a few feet in front of you and gave a hard yank downwards. Before you could even stand rocks began to fall down and you had to move backwards to stop yourself from being crushed. 

"NO! TOMLIN NO! PLEASE MAKER NO!" You screamed as tears flooded your eyes and your whole body began to shake. Tomlin stood still, his sword at his side as the entrance caved in on itself. 

The last thing you saw before darkness took over and silence engulfed you was blood creeping from Tomlin's smiling mouth, a sword shoved through his stomach. You looked over at Kristen who was standing still, her head tilted down as a hammer came crashing down towards her skull.  _Why wasn't she fighting?_  You saw it. Her quiver was empty. 

You couldn't breathe. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, R.I.P.  
> Okay so basically, I realized near the end of this chapter I FUCKING PUT YOU IN A SITUATION I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO GET YOU OUT OF ALIVE! So I sat at my computer for 30 minutes figuring this shit out! I got it eventually and its all good now! You lived! I mean... you're gonna be a little traumatized but you lived!


	3. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of the attack on Highever you re-join with Duncan, the Lady Wynter and her mabari Lyrium. While you are out of the castle you are no more safer here than you were before. The journey ahead of you is hard, mentally, emotionally and physically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. My dumbass was supposed to have ditched this story but then I thought "fuck it" and well, here we are. Because see I have this plan to turn this into a novel length story of the entire Origins adventure. Start to finish. I have to do it. This is a story that has to exist somewhere, so I guess that leaves me to do it.  
> Buckle up bitches... we're on again.

         You coughed violently as dust filled your lungs. There was no sound coming from the other side of the wall of rocks, now separating you from your closest friends in the world. Your face felt wet from tears yet sticky from sweat all at once. Your stomach had a knot in it that seemed to be constricting ever tighter with each passing second. 

         Bells seemed to be ringing inside of your ears while you mindlessly pulled yourself up from the cold stone. It was dark in the tunnel but not entirely so, there was a very faint light behind you that keep getting farther away. Idly you registered that the light must be coming from those who escaped but you found that you didn't care. You couldn't care. The only real sensation that floated through your mind was the burning of your thigh and the throb of the mabari bite on your arm.

         Your blood slowly dripped to the floor while you continued to stare at the still settling rocks. Seconds turned into minutes and never once did you move from your position, as though you were glued to where you stood. 

         It was only when one of the larger boulders near the top gave a slight move backwards that you seemed to remember the danger you still faced. Hands reached for your daggers only to find empty air.  _Shit._ They must have fallen out of your grasp when Tomlin.. when he.  _NO._ You shook your head as you began taking steps backwards. When the boulder gave another nudge you turned and ran as fast as you could towards the almost out of sight light. However this also meant that you couldn't see what was in front of you so this led to a plummeting feeling in your chest as you realized too lately you that you had just run over the edge of a flight of stairs.

         You went headfirst tumbling down the stone steps. The taste of iron filling your mouth accompanied by a sicking crack that resounded from your chest. Your vision went black for a few moments when your head collided with the bottom with a sharp whack. It hurt. 

         But you thought.. you could stay here. Tomlin and Kristen were.. and now look at you. Ten minutes without them and you've almost fallen to your death, literally. What was left? Who was left? For you..? Not a damn thing. If you just stayed here then maybe-- 

         "---very hurt" A soft voice fluttered through your barely conscious mind. The voice sounded familiar and it gave you a small moment of comfort. 

         "--must go--catch up--" Cold hands covered in metal hauled you from where you lied prone. 

         "Mother..?" A whimper escaped your lips as your felt a hand smooth the hair from your forehead along with the soft murmur of that same soft voice to just relax. You allowed the darkness creeping at the field of your vision to engulf your thoughts. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

         Something wet and velvety could be felt on your burned thigh. It hurt but not like it had before, eyes shot open and you surged forwards only to shrivel in on yourself as pain raced through your very core. 

         "Oh.... Maker's balls.." A snort sounded to your right and upon investigation you saw the dull grey eyes of the Lady Wynter staring into your own. 

         She gently put a hand on your shoulder and eased you back down, against something soft yet warm. "Easy guardsmen, you've taken quite a fall." a horrid smell filled your nose and with disgust you leaned away only for it to follow you and end up in a long wet lick on your face from what you knew now as the mabari Lyrium. "He's worried about you. You've been out for three days." the Lady Wynter pulled a blanket that you had been wrapped in further up your body. 

         "Three days?" your voice sounded foreign in your own ears, dry from not using it. You slowly reached up to grab your throat with your left hand only for it to be nudged back down by a wet nose and a small whimper. A flask lightly touched your cracked lips and you instantly drank the offered bitter-sweet liquid. 

         "This is our last health potion, i'm afraid it won't do much to help your wounds. You need a healer." The sweet tasting liquid cooled your burning throat and dulled the pain in your battered body. Leafs rustled and Duncan came into view carrying a buck over this shoulder. 

         "Ah, finally awake I see. Very good, we were starting to worry about you friend. You have some serious injuries however-" Duncan knelt down and began prepping the buck for the fire which roared warmly in the centre of your makeshift camp, "it is nothing life threatening at this moment. We are still a few days from our destination but I assure you, we are moving as quickly as our strength allows us." The meat was placed onto a larger skewer and set above the fire, resting on some thick branches. Lady Wynter moved towards Duncan and helped him continue his task of prepping the food, leaving you to lie back and watch as the events of a few days ago passed through your mind. 

         "Did anyone else survive?" The sound of flesh being sliced stopped with a start leaving the crackling of the fire and a heavily panting mabari to be the only sounds left for a moment. Only one set of eyes stared back at you, the other set appeared as though they were trying to burn a hole through the deer carcass in front of her.

         "We can only assume that Arl Howe has left the civilians alive but.. the guards, the Teyrn and his wife," the Lady Wynter flinched in your peripheral vision. "would have been slaughtered. I am sorry but that life is now over and we have bigger problems to focus on." Nobody spoke another word after Duncan's answer and very slowly the two resumed their task.

         You turned your head towards the face of the mabari who let out a whine and nuzzled his face into the crook of your neck. He seemed to understand the conversation at hand and while you didn't know how this could be, the comfort of another being brought you to tears. Silent as they were the hot liquid poured down your face in an endless stream. You shut your eyes.

         You allowed yourself to be sucked into despair as the smell of cooked meat wafted around. You had no appetite, how could you when all you could see every-time you shut your eyes was the cold steel of a blade ripping through one of your best friends chest. How could you even think of yourself when the two people you loved most were no longer there. A sob forced its way out of your mouth which was followed by another, and another and another. It wouldn't stop. 

         A presence was at your side in an instant and you felt arms wrap around you gently, minding your wounds. You didn't turn to face her, you just buried your face in the short fur of the mabari. As devastated as you were it wasn't sadness you were feeling or even anger; it was a numbness which clenched at your heart with the force of someone who wanted to feel something, anything to know they were alive but just, couldn't. It was a numbness that made you gasp for air while clutching over your heart at your chest and just waiting. 

         "I know. I know. It hurts," her soft voice cracked on the word hurts and you squeezed your eyes shut even tighter."knowing people you love are gone. I know. My mother, my father." Her grip tightened ever so slightly and your ribs gave a weak jolt in protest but right now you wanted the pain. On the back of your neck you felt a shuddering breath hit your skin. You turned your head to look at the Lady Wynter but stopped short when you saw that her eyes were red and puffy with dark circles under them, she looked as though she hadn't slept at all the last three days; in fact she probably hadn't. 

         "You should both eat, we will be leaving when the moon is highest and that only leaves a few hours for rest." Duncan's armour clanked loudly as he grabbed what was left of the raw deer body and gave it to the mabari, Lyrium. Lady Wynter blinked up at the darkening sky multiple times before clearing her throat and rising from where she sat. 

         "Yes, of course," two chunks of browned meat were handed to you and although you didn't want anything you took it, "Thank you Duncan. We would not be here without you." You slowly bit into the meat and found that it was tough and chewy. 

         "I only wish I could have done more. We shall inform the King of the treachery that has occurred at Highever when we reach our destination." It occurred to you that nobody had actually mentioned where your small party was going, and the King? King of what? Surely not the King of Ferelden? 

         "Where are we going..? I don't think it's been mentioned yet." You took another bite of the deer meat in your hands which as gross as it was tasted much better than anything you'd had in weeks. You never liked meat really.

         "We are traveling to Ostagar to join with King Cailan's forces, where we will assist the army there in the up coming battle against the darkspawn." 

 _What._  

         You blinked owlishly at Duncan as he settled more comfortably against the log he was sitting on before fixing you with a serious stare. A quick glance at the Lady Wynter showed she was listening to what was being said but didn't seem surprised by this news. 

         "There is a Blight coming. I believe we talked briefly of this back in Highever. The darkspawn horde is moving swiftly through the Korcari Wilds and heading towards Ostagar, where the King's forces have gathered from all over Ferelden to hopefully end the Blight before it can truly start." You kept your face neutral as you listened to Duncan, only sniffling a few times here and there from your crying session. 

         "And we" a gesture to the Lady Winter, Lyrium eating his deer carcass happily and yourself, "are to fight in this battle? I've never faced a darkspawn before i've never even seen real battle besides what just happened at Highever! Duncan! I'm-- i'll die!" You began to flail your arms wildly through your speech and your voice slowly rose with each word. Your ribs throbbed in pain from your rapid movements which you quickly ceased. 

         "Never fear my friend. You will not be going into this battle un-prepared. Both you and Wynter shall go through The Joining before the fight begins." _The Joining? What the frick-frack-snick-snack was that?_

         "What.. what is The Joining?" A bark it seemed was your answer, your eyebrows raised and you looked towards Lyrium who had raw meat covering his mouth. "R-ight.. thanks boy." He gave another happy bark before gnawing on what looked like a thigh bone. 

         "You will find out when we reach Ostagar." Was Duncan's simple reply. Taken aback you made eye contact with the Lady Wynter who simply shrugged in answer to your unspoken question. "Now rest, I will stand watch and awaken the both of you when it is time to head out." Only after Duncan had stood up, grabbing one of his swords did you realize how tired you were. Sleep sounded nice. 

         You gripped the itchy blanket with both hands and tucked it up under your chin as you nestled back into the body of the mabari. Lady Wynter made her way over to you and sat down at your side resting her own weight against her faithful beast. Not a word was said as she wrapped her long cloak around her like a blanket and shut her eyes. You shut yours too. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

         You had been traveling for more than two days (that you were awake for) and the pain in your body seemed to be getting worse. Each step was agony and each breath felt like inhaling glass. You had removed your terrible chest piece when you left two days ago and your cotton shirt didn't do much to stave off the biting wind. Your arm where you'd been bitten was red and swollen, you were pretty sure it was infected judging by the white puss along the edges of each tooth mark. Your thigh had been taken care of as best as it could be, Wynter had to hold you down while Duncan cut the fabric that had embedded itself in your skin out with a dagger. The Maker himself heard you scream in pain that night. 

         "Lyrium," the mabari immediately drew back from his mistresses side and waited for you to catch up, instantly leaning on him as support. "thanks boy, I don't know how much longer I've got left in me honestly." A short whine followed by a growl was what Lyrium answered with, you just gave a weak huff of laughter before limping forwards once more. You quickly caught up with the Lady Wynter who had stopped walking and watched the moment her mabari had left her side. 

         "He seems to have taken quite the liking to you Guardsmen." You gave a shrug in response as Lyrium gave a loud bark as if to confirm his mistresses statement. 

         A comfortable silence fell over everyone has the three of you followed after Duncan who was making his way down a hill which seemed rather steep for someone in your condition. The fallen leafs cracked under your shoes and the terrain was rough as it normally is in a forest, which made your limping awkward with you putting most of your weight onto your mabari companion. As you reached the start of the hill you could see a large stone bridge just ahead. 

         "That is Ostagar. We'll find you help there." the Lady Wynter moved around Lyrium to your other side and gently took hold of your swollen arm with her left hand while putting her right hand on your hip. You winced at the contact on your arm and she shot you an apologetic glance. "I'm sorry Guardsmen, this will be uncomfortable, but it will be worse if you fall down this slope."

         "My Lady," her head turned towards you and you allowed yourself to take in her features for a moment. She was exceptionally beautiful (maybe not to everyone but to you) she had a gentle face with brown hair that just reached her shoulders. You shook your head to snap out of your trance, "I'm no longer a Guardsmen... that life is over," Duncan's words echoed in your head, "please call me by my name, [Y/N]." You waited for a reaction. 

         "Yes, I suppose those lives are over. You may simply call me Wynter, [Y/N]" 

_Amazing._

As your descent down the slope began you thought to yourself maybe not all nobles are bad? After all, the La--- Wynter.. had been nothing like you expected. 

         You became aware of her tight grip on your hip and heat rose into your face. As a guard in the barracks you had obviously fooled around with men and women here and there but, there was something that made you feel different about this touch. It was gentle yet sturdy. Questioning yet confident. 

         She and her mabari Lyrium safely got you down the slope and you continued forwards to join Duncan where he patiently waited. A gaze at Wynter didn't show you anything of what she though right now, while you felt hot. Like rally hot. When she looked at you you ripped your gaze away to stare at the long bridge. It was too hot now and you decided you needed to move from her grasp, this could turn out very embarrassing. Why were you sweating so much? Surely you aren't THIS embarrassed by anothers touch, and it was just an innocent gesture to help you out!

        When you tried to move away she let you go with no resistance, but you only managed to make it 5 feet before your world spun, dipped, and went black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kay so like I spent 5 fucking hours writing this because the life of a writer is forget you're writing and sing along to freaking yoUTUBE AND DON'T GET ANYTHING DONE!  
> But anyways, I finished it and i'm very satisfied with this chapter actually. I think it went nice.


	4. I Don't Remember This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say the Fade is where you go when you dream. They say that mages can be tempted by Demons who approach them and become possessed. So what happens when you're not a mage. What then?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW 2 CHAPTERS IN 2 DAYS WTF WHO DID THAT?!? NOT ME!! THATS FOR SURE!  
> Kay but for real tho I vanished for 8 months now it's like BAM here you go read all this. :]

        _"That is enough out of you! There will be no food to spare for ungrateful bastards if you keep this behaviour!" A hard slap on your cheek sent you flying to the floor; a pile of glowing purple dust fell off the table as your shoulder hit one of the legs._

_What's this? You don't remember this._

_"Please! You promised not to hurt my baby anymore!" Weird. Everything was fuzzy but you could make out some colours and shapes of people. The larger shape stalked off towards the brightly coloured one with a force that sent a spike of fear through you for this other presences safety._

_What looked like a hand raised into the air --_

"Poor baby.." A chilling set sympathetic tone floated through your mind. _What??_

_The arm swung down and you surged forwards letting out a cry of alarm but then as if somebody had cast a time_ _spell, everything froze, you found that only you could move._

"So much pain for one so very young.." A sickly sweet voice wrapped around your body, it seemed to have a physical presence about it, you could almost feel the voice caressing your skin.  _What? You definitely don't remember this._

_You stood up on shaky limbs that threatened to cave in on you at any give moment. A scan of your hazy surroundings showed nobody but yourself and the two figures a few meters away, still frozen._

_"_ All mommy wanted was for mean old step-daddy to stop hitting her angel," A smooth hand crept around your chest, gliding over the contours of your body softly, it slowly materialized into a physical hand from the glittering dust it once was only moments prior, "all you wanted was to protect mommy. Maybe I can help you.." the hand slid up to your neck and gripped your throat lightly, digging sharp talon like nails into your skin. 

          _Why couldn't you move?! You were fine a minute ago you just stood up!_

A soft chuckle followed by hot breath that rose the hairs on your arms made you shut your eyes and call out for somebody, anybody to help. 

          _Mother! Help me! What's happening?!_

"It's alright little one," your eyes opened and slithering into your view was what appeared to be a woman. Her skin was purple and you were currently at eye level with a dainty neck that had a large, chunky golden necklace resting on it. The necklace had thin chains attached to it near the bottom of both sides, following the chains with your eyes you immediately looked away as this woman had naught but nipple covers with dangling jewellery covering her chest. "I can make all your desires come true..." 

         She bent down to eye level and you stared into glowing purple eyes. Her hair was made of purple fire which blazed gently on the back of her head for starting at her inner eyebrows going up and out were horns that looked rough yet you somehow knew if you touched them they'd be razor sharp. A smile graced her deep purple mouth and all you could do was stand still, frozen at her mercy. 

          _What was this thing?! You were just a child! How did she even get into your house?!_

"Would you like that sweet thing? Would you like me to help you out? I can make step-daddy go away, then you and mommy will be safe and happy forever."  _That sounded nice.... forever? Maybe...._ _but wait.... no... this didn't happen.. this was the night that... wait! No! NO! NO NO NO!_

You suddenly found that you could move and you jumped backwards away from the creature. She flicked her long purple tail up around her right thigh as she watched you with a tilted head; a curious look shimmering in her cold eyes. 

         "What are you? What is this?!" You stared up at her while continuing to back away until you couldn't any longer. The wooden wall was behind you blocking your retreat. 

         "Curious little thing aren't you... You have the power of a mage and yet," she took a step forward and inhaled deeply through her nose, "you are not one. Well well well, I do always get the exciting ones don't I?" you had sweat running down your forehead as you watched her run her hand up along her perfectly curved body and over her breasts. 

         "This isn't real. I'm sick. This is just a dream, a really really weird dream." you rubbed hard at your eyes, "Wake up [Y/N]! Wake up!" yet when you removed your hands standing there in all her seductive glory was the purple woman. She lifted a hand to her mouth and chuckled lightly while her tail flicked wildly in excitement. 

         "Oh you are precious!" she cooed while licking her lips slowly, "Yes sweet thing, this is a dream. But it is also very-" a step forwards "extremely-" another step that seemed to project her right in front of you "real." her breathe was sticky and intoxicating, it made your eyes glaze over before you shook your head and re-grounded yourself.

         Your world shook. The purple woman scowled as she stared up seemingly for no reason at the roof of your small dreamworld house. Light began to seep through the cracks in the wood and she let out an audible growl before she returned her eyes to you. 

         "Pesky intruders... it seems you're wanted back in the world of reality my pet. But don't worry-" she sunk down quickly and covered your mouth with hers. Your eyes widened and before you could really even process what happened she had leaned away once more. "we'll see each other again soon." She took slow steps backwards as the light shattered the roof and poured down endlessly, covering everything in a light so bright you couldn't see anything any longer. The light burned.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

         Startled so violently from your mind you fell off of the cot which you were placed upon. 

         "Oh dear! I am so sorry child, here, allow me to aid you." A sweet and elderly looking woman helped you off of the ground gently. She was dressed in mages robes and her white hair was held in a fragile ponytail. 

         "Thank you--" a beat.

         "Ah yes, I am Wynne." 

         "Thank you, Wynne. Um." You glanced around the tent you were in as Wynne helped you sit back down onto the cot. "Where am I?"

         It was a simple tent made of a thin royal blue fabric. There was a wooden table in the middle of the tent with your cot placed along the far back wall. The fabric of the tent exit flapped lightly in the breeze from outside where sunshine flowed in whenever the fabric allowed it. 

         "You are in Ostagar. Your wounds were very serious, you passed out from an infection in your blood just as you arrived. If you hand't been as close to Ostagar as you were you would not be here right now i'm afraid." Wynne was running her hands just above each of your wounds in turn as she spoke, a white light emitting from them, "However, you are currently in a private healing tent, The King himself asked for me to tend to your injuries. I have done all I can and you shall live but it will take some time for you to be completely better once again." As she finished she stood back before you and and dusted her hands together while the white light went out. 

         "Was I out for a long time? And what do you mean by The King asked you to look after... me." you slumped forwards and found that all that remained of the pain in your chest was just a dull throb that was almost too easy to ignore. 

         "No, child. You have been out for a scant few hours. Now if you will excuse me I must return to the other mages, Duncan and your friends are waiting for you by the bonfire, i'm sure they will explain everything. Rest easy child, and may you walk in The Makers light." She promptly turned and left you sitting alone in the tent feeling multiple things, but mostly you were confused. 

          _Okay.. good.._

         It took a few attempts for you to stand up from where you sat. The first thing you did was stretch your arms high above your head eliciting a few pops from joints that had stiffened up over the days. Twisting your head from side to side something at the edge of your cot caught your eye, it looked like a chest. Curious you wandered over to it and kneeled down to lift the lid open. On the far left side of the chest was a stack of fresh clothing, besides it was a weapons belt, a small bag that looked pretty full and two sheathed daggers. 

         You grabbed the clothing first and found that it was rather bulky and awkward, moving the clothes onto the cot and spreading them out you saw a new set of leather armour. It looked as though it would fit you pretty well, un-like your guard issued armour. You slipped out of your dirty travel worn clothes and slipped into the fresh ones. They smelt like cedar wood and the cotton was smooth against your skin. Over top of your dark blue shirt you slipped on your armour. You were right in your assumption, the chest piece wrapped around your frame and with each twist and turn you made to test it out it moved with you, there was no stiffness to it. Satisfied you put the rest of the armour on and found that none of it felt tough or hard to move in. 

          _Huh, this must be what armour for a rogue should really feel like. Nice._

After slipping on the weapons belt and attaching each dagger to its respective hold you left the tent, bag (which turned out to be filled with some minor health potions and some food) in hand you stepped into the bright light of the sun. A purple woman flashed before your eyes in the short moment it took for your vision to adjust. 

         "Ah!" You stumbled backwards and almost tripped on the fabric of the tent opening. You quickly straightened out and looked around to make sure nobody just saw that. Nobody, it seemed, did see that as everyone was walking briskly to each of their destinations. You shrugged, glanced for a fire and saw just what you sought. About maybe 27 meters away was a blazing bonfire in the middle of some pillars that formed a circle. You took off in that direction and with each step forward five human figures and a dog came into view. The dog lying on the ground raised its head, sniffed the air and let out a loud bark while spinning towards you.

         "Lyrium!" The giant mabari rushed you but stopped just short of tackling you to the ground. You kneeled down and wrapped your arms the neck of the war hound that proceeded to like you enthusiastically. "I'm okay boy, i'm okay." An answering bark confirmed he agreed with you. 

         A high pitched whistle caused Lyrium to stand rigid for a moment before panting happily and turning to run back to the side of his mistress to find whom, along with all other four sets of eyes, were looking at you. You grinned sheepishly and made your way over feeling somewhat self-conscious suddenly. 

         "[Y/N]! You're okay! Here, come meet the others." Wynter approached and led you back to stand with the others by the fire which was almost too hot to stand by in the warm sun. "[Y/N] this is Alistair-" A handsome man in metal platted armour with blond hair and a goofy smile gave you a wave and a cheerful 'Greetings!', "Ser Jory-" a burly looking male with a serious expression gave you a small nod and a polite 'How do you do', "and Daveth." a man who had lightly tanned skin that radiated in the sun shot you a cheeky smile and a wink.

         "A pleasure." You replied as a general greeting for all of them. Turning your attention to Wynter she smiled softly and nodded her head before giving Duncan her full attention, you followed suit. 

         "Now that we are all here we can begin. You five will go into the Korcari Wilds and preform two tasks." You shifted uncomfortably as you listened to what was to be expected of you. "The first is to obtain four vials of darkspawn blood, one for each recruit." 

_Ew?_

"And what's the second task?" Wynter's melodic voice questioned as she absentmindedly rubbed Lyrium's head.

         "There was once a Grey Warden Archive in the Wilds, abandoned long ago for we could no longer afford to maintain such remote outposts. It is recently come to our attention that some scrolls have been left behind. Magically sealed to protect them." Duncan shifted his gaze to Alistair, "Alistair, I want you to retrieve these scrolls if you can." 

         "Find the archive and four vials of blood. Understood." Wynter repeated back while Alistair gave Duncan a nod of his head.

         "What if they're no longer there?" All eyes turned to you and for a moment you felt like you'd said something wrong. 

         "It's possible the scrolls may have been destroyed or even stolen, though the seal's magic should have protected them. Only a Grey Warden can break such a seal." Seemed like a simple enough answer. You gave a face that kind of said 'Alrighty then' and nodded your head multiple times lightly to yourself. 

         "I don't understand," Alistair piped up in confusion, "why leave such things in a ruin if they're so valuable?" 

         "It was assumed we'd someday return. A great many things were assumed then." Duncan responded plainly, he looked you dead in the eye, "The scrolls contain treaties promising support. Treaties that may prove valuable in the days to come." You gave a firm nod and Duncan looked back to Alistair, "Watch over your charges Alistair, return quickly and safely." 

         "We will." Alistair promised. 

         "Then may The Maker watch over your path, and I will see you when you return." At that Duncan turned and headed off towards some fancy looking tents, leaving the five of you (plus Lyrium) to stand about awkwardly for a minute. 

         "Okay, time to head into the Wilds. If you need to do anything before we go then do it now, we'll be out there for a couple of hours." Thought's of a seductive woman came to your mind and you considered telling Wynter about it. What did Duncan say back in Highever? The Lady was.. fond of magic? Maybe she knew what had happened and wether or not it was real. But..... then again.....

         "No." Your sharp voice cut through the silence before anyone else could answer. "Let's go. We're ready." Alistair nodded and headed toward the gate followed by Ser Jory and Daveth, Wynter gave you a look you couldn't decipher before she gave a whistle to Lyrium and headed after the others. 

          _No. Better not tell her. I barely know her._

A firm nod of your head to boost your confidence and you set off after the others. You'd never been in the Wilds before, hopefully this would be a quick and stress free trip. But then again, when have things ever gone your way?          

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was exciting wasn't it. You're not a mage! WTF right?  
> Yea I don't know either I make this up as I go :D  
> But anyways!! That's that!! I'll see you all next chapter!! <3


	5. The Wilds: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've headed into the Korcari Wilds to find four vials of Darkspawn blood and the treaties from long ago. While magic has done it's part in your healing, the wounds you've gathered over the past two weeks are not all easily healed... fear and sorrow both cloud your heart still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here we go chapter 5 is O-U-T- OUT!!

         As you walked towards the gate that would grant you access to The Korcari Wilds you couldn't help but scratch at your (now healed) mabari bite marks on your forearm. There was no more pain from the once swelled and infected wound. Your shirt rubbed softly against the tender skin with the dull jab of a leather bracer making it's presence known every now and then. It was odd, you had never been healed by magic before and you didn't know how to feel at the knowledge that what should have killed you was cast away with mere words in just a few short hours. 

          _If only.._ You crushed your eyes together tightly before steadying yourself with a deep breathe of fresh air. Your wounds were healed, that was all that mattered. Nothing could be done about the other lingering pain that had a strong grip on your heart. Opening your eyes you stopped short of walking into Daveth's back with Wynter shooting you another look that obviously was asking some sort of question but you didn't know what. Your small party had come to a halt in front of a gate made of thick, dark wooden logs. The guard who stood before the gate gave a smile as the chocolate brown mabari at his side gave a bark to Lyrium, who barked back with a little jump in his step. 

         "Hail! I'm told you all have business in The Wilds! The gate's open for you just be careful out there-" the gate rose into the air with a gesture of his hand, "even a Grey Warden won't be safe in the forest tonight." Alistair gave the man a smile before alerting the rest of you to head out beyond the gate. This was it. 

         As the gate slammed back down into the damp earth you felt a few specks of mud hit the back of your legs. Your party marched forwards into the The Wilds which looked more like a swamp to you at least. The ground was mushy and boots squelched with each step taken. To either side of you on the narrow path was water with cattails and other various vegetation sticking out from it. The trees surrounding the area were covered in sharp little bristles that stung upon contact with revealed flesh. Even though your boots were made of leather and kept almost all of the moisture out, it could not stop the cold from seeping in past you socks and causing your feet to ache. 

         "Why is it so cold out here? The air was warm back in Ostagar and we haven't been walking for more than ten minutes." You hugged your arms around yourself and slumped down slightly in a pout as you followed at the end of the pack in growing annoyance. Lyrium trotted at your side with his tongue sticking out of his open mouth, the cold didn't seem to bug him as you glanced down at his muddied paws.  _Lucky mabari.._

         "Some say it is the magic of those who have died here that keeps the air so cool. All of the life that grows here is cold to the touch. The water, the ground even the trees." Alistair turned his head to look you in the eye while he smirked to himself, you felt slightly unsure as he continued and you stumbled on some particularly mushy grass and mud mixture, "or it could just be that the trees are blocking out the sun and is therefore making it cold in the forest." He let out a laugh as he faced the front once more while you scowled at his back. The others laughed with him at your expense. You huffed into your arms as you slouched down in on yourself even more. 

         "At least one of you isn't a jerk.." Lyrium gave a budge of his warm body against your right thigh and you smiled at the mabari lovingly. He seemed to understand that you were talking about him. As your uncrossed your arms and went to give him a light pat there was a cry that made the lot of you jump a few feet in the air. 

         "Please... Over here.......!" As one your group took off in a sprint and rounded a tall cluster of bushes to reveal a cart that was toppled onto it's side with supplies scattered everywhere. One of the wheels was missing and all around it lay bodies of soldiers. Flashes of people you knew lying around in a great hall came to mind as you stared at the carnage.  

         "Here!" Ser Jory was kneeling besides a body that was letting out horrible groans of pain. The rest of you ran over. 

         "Who is that.... Grey Wardens..?" The man croaked out as he attempted to glance at each of you in turn. 

         "Well! He's not half as dead as he looks is he?" Alistair's voice spoke out and you almost rolled your eyes at his poorly timed sarcasm. 

         "My scouting band was attacked by darkspawn... they came out of the ground-" he let out a cough that shot a small amount of blood into the wet grass below him, "please help me! I've got to... return to camp!" You stayed silent. 

         "Let's try to bandage him up at least." You looked over at Wynter who was in turn looking at Alistair. 

         "I have bandages in my pack." Alistair knelt down as Ser Jory and Daveth helped the wounded man sit upwards, he was bandaged with everything Alistair had as your eyes scanned your surroundings. There were a lot of dead human bodies here and not that many monster looking ones. How powerful were these darkspawn creatures anyways? 

         "Thank you." The man stood up with the help of Daveth before he pushed himself away towards where your group had just come from. "I...I...I've got to get out of here!" He limped away and you could already see blood starting to soak through the wrappings. You wonder if he'd make it back on his own. 

         "Did you hear?! An entire patrol of seasoned men killed by Darkspawn!" Everyone looked at Ser Jory who was shifting nervously from one foot to the other. 

         "Calm down Ser Jory we'll be fine if we're careful." Alistair attempted to calm the man.

         "Those soldiers were careful and they were still overwhelmed! How many darkspawn can the five of us slay?!" His eyes had a slight rising panic to them. You bit the inside of your lip and chewed it softly while contemplating. "A dozen?!" He locked eyes with Daveth, "A hundred?!" He locked eyes with you, "There's an entire army in these forests!" Back to Alistair. 

         "There are darkspawn about but we're at no danger of walking into the bulk of the horde." Alistair kept his calm about him as Ser Jory protested still. 

         "How do you know??" he snapped back at Alistair who simply regarded him with a composed expression, "Now I am not a coward, but this is foolish and reckless. We should go back." You gazed at Daveth and held back a bubble of laughter that threatened to escape as he mocked Ser Jory just behind him, out of his sight.

         "Overcoming these dangers is part of our test." Wynter stepped forwards and placed a calming hand on Ser Jory's shoulder. Daveth immediately stopped his mockery as she flashed him what you assumed was a dangerous look.

         "Besides," your voice drew the gazes of everyone, "We're far from helpless here, we'll be fine." You looked down at Lyrium and gave him a wink with which he responded by barking loudly once. "Oh, and there's six of us, not five." Ser Jory looked at Lyrium for a quick glance before he locked eyes with you. 

         "That's-- true." He finally agreed hesitantly. Wynter nodded her head and stepped back from him.

         "Know this. All Grey Warden's can sense darkspawn," Alistair had captured everyones attention once again. "whatever their cunning I guarantee they won't take us by surprise. That's why i'm here." Being able to sense darkspawn seemed like something you did not wish to be able to do, as useful as it was for your current situation.

         Daveth piped up from where he had been quietly standing with mockery and humour in his tone. "You see Ser Knight! We might die, but we'll be warned about it first!" Daveth circled around Ser Jory over to your left side and swung an arm around your shoulders. Some of the tension in your body faded at his playfulness and you gave him a smile. Ser Jory only glared while not seemingly comforted by his words. 

         "That is..... reassuring..?" Ser Jory muttered angrily before he gave a sigh of frustration. Alistair laughed for a moment before his face lit up and his usual cheeky self was back.

         "That doesn't mean I'm here to make this easy however! So let's get a move on." As a group all of you started back on your way going deeper into the forests that loomed over your heads.  

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

         "That is fucked up." 

         Between to cliff sides was a large fallen tree from which hung three soldiers whose hands were tied behind their backs. They had arrows sticking out of them from all sides and blood still dripped down from their dead bodies that landed just meters away from where your party stood. Their bodies very slowly spun in circles as nausea filled your being. 

         "[Y/N]! Language!" distracted by being scolded you looked over at Wynter, she however was not looking back at you as her eyes (along with everyone else's) were on the hanging bodies. "But yes... it is very messed up." You'd never been scolded on your language before. Such an experience removed the sight from your thoughts as you pushed forwards, the sound of armour rattling behind you indicating that the others had composed themselves and set off as well. 

         "How are we going to get vials of dark--" there was a whirling in the air and then a very hard force against your back. You fell face first into the soppy ground with a dull squish as a resounding thunk of metal digging into wood came from behind you. Your battle reflexes kicked in and as quickly as you fell down you were standing up only to be dragged backwards by hands. 

         "Darkspawn!" It was Alistair, his sword and shield already out as he pulled you back to the group which were behind a small tangle of bush and vegetation. On cue with the others you pulled out your daggers and spun them lightly in your grasp, adjusting to the strange feeling of new weapons. Wynter had a shield with the Cousland crest on it on her right arm while in her left was held an elegantly made sword that shimmered even in the dark of the forest. 

         "Do not get their blood in your mouth! Wynter and I will deal with the Hurlocks! [Y/N]! Daveth! Get the Genlocks up the hill there! Ser Jory watch their backs!" A shout of affirmation from Daveth led to your group rushing out from behind your barely helpful cover. Alistair and Wynter headed towards what you assumed were the Hurlocks which were monstrous creatures that stood quite a few inches taller than any human with horns digging out of both sides of their heads beneath their helmets. One of them instantly went tumbling to the ground as Lyrium jumped on it with a ferocity that almost made you cheer in praise for the fierce hound. Duty called loudly though and with Daveth at your side the two of you rushed up the hillside dodging arrows that came flying at you from the Genlocks. Short, ugly monsters with mouths that stretched the span of their face flashing dangerously sharp teeth. 

         You dived to the left and missed an arrow at the last second as it went towards your heart. You rolled to the side and jumped up right in front of one of the ugly bastards. With a quick sweep of your leg it fell over with a strangled howl giving you the time to plunge both newly polished blades into its chest. Flesh ripped and the creature gurgled a thick black blood before you ripped your weapons from its dying body and headed for the next one. Upon seeing you rush it the Genlock threw it's bow to the ground and roared at you while it grabbed a rather large battle axe from it's back. It swung in a giant circle as you neared but you slid onto the ground before you could connect with the axe, the wetness of the ground below allowing your body to slide along the slick mud. When you got to the creatures legs it brought its axe down on you from above. You dropped your daggers quickly and gripped the haft of the axe as it came at you. The Genlock screeched while pushing down harder in hopes that he could break your hold and the weapon would slice through your head. It was a hard battle of strength as you stared into it's eyes with the cold metal levelled just above your eyes. 

         Suddenly a blade ripped through the Genlock, separating its upper from it's lower half and it fell to the ground, battle axe with it. Ser Jory reached down and gripped your arm, he yanked you off of the ground and you gave him a nod before running after your next target. 

         "Lyrium! Go!" A voice that sounded gentle even in the heat of battle sounded from behind you and just as your right handed dagger came into contact to block your next targets sword blow, the monster was suddenly on it's back slashing with its claws wildly at the mabari that was tearing it's throat out. 

         "Wynter! That was my kill!" As you turned to face her the carnage of battle lay before you. The other four were wiping blood off of their weapons as Wynter slowly walked your way. She gave a simple shrug and whistled. Lyrium was by her side in seconds as she kneeled down and began checking him for wounds. The others did the same to theirselves and you quickly followed suit. 

         Your new clothes and armour now covered in mud made everything stick tightly to your skin like wet clay. You cringed and began shucking mud off of your body while muttering about stupid darkspawn and stupid forests that were obviously swamps. 

         "Well done team, everyone did well." In the midst of your mud cleaning session you quirked an eyebrow at Alistair who stood looking at each of you like a proud mother hen would of her eggs. "We can use the Hurlocks that we slew to gather the vials of blood that are required for The Joining."  _Ah yes The Joining._ You jogged after Alistair to walk besides him as he headed down the hill, still flicking some mud clumps from your arms.

         "Alistair," He met your gaze, "I don't exactly know what The Joining is. I was kind of unconscious for our first few hours in Ostagar." Alistair gave a light laugh as he scratched the back of his neck. 

         "Right, I suppose you wouldn't have been informed with the others by Duncan then." You shook your head no and gave him an awaiting gaze as he knelt besides one of the dead Hurlocks and pulled a glass vial from his bag. "The Joining is a right, a ritual that all new recruits go through before you can actually be considered a Grey Warden." He corked the vial and handed it to you while you grimaced in disgust as thick strings of blood snapped the connection between him and the vial as he moved his gauntlet away. 

         "Lovely.. and we need darkspwan blood for this ritual?" He nodded and instead of filing up another vial from the same monster he moved onto a different one. 

         "Yes. One vial of blood for each recruit, so four in total." 

         "Why not use the same one for all four vials?" Wynter appeared at your side and crossed her arms. You wondered that too actually, why had he moved onto a different darkspawn? 

         "One vial of blood from a different darkspawn each time. As not all Grey Wardens are the same, neither are the darkspawn." He said while corking another blood vial. He stood and passed it to Wynter who in turn gave it to Daveth.  "It would be like giving a lyrium potion to a warrior a mage and a rogue, the potion would only really be effective on the mage. So we take blood from multiple darkspawn to insure all of the taint is captured."  _Hold up._

"I'm sorry but what?" You looked at the vial of blood in your hands and frowned. "You said it'd be like 'giving a lyrium potion'. Potions are ingested... are we going to--" The sound of wood being snapped caused the six of you to glance the way you came. 

         "Darkspawn. I can feel them. Come, we have to keep moving." Ser Jory brushed past you followed by Daveth who shared the same look of disgust at his blood vial. When Wynter and Lyrium began moving from your side you followed suit and rushed away from the darkspawn who were surely on your trail. You tucked the blood vial safely away in your pack.

         "We still need two more vials of blood." Ser Jory looked around wildly with his great sword still in hand as he went up to Alistair's side. Alistair just nodded in affirmation and headed towards what looked like pillars in the distance. 

         As the six of you jogged ahead quickly you could see the pillar shaped objects more clearly now. They were in fact pillars of a crumbling almost vanished wall, it was made of a bright white stone with intricate designs carved into the work. Hanging from the archway of each entrance through the stone however were more dead soldiers. Held high above the ground by the ropes around their necks.

         Lyrium let out a growl that caused your hair to prickle and your eyes to scan the area for whatever had made him have such a reaction. You could see nothing though and so you focused on the path ahead of you which consisted of both sides scattered in the tatter remains of what was probably once a great fortress. Huge chunks of rocks lay strewn about covered in different types of mosses and water plants which had grown over and around the structures during it's time there. 

         "Everyone be ready, I sense more darkspawn just up ahead." When you gazed around Daveths shoulder (as he was standing in front of you and blocking your view) you noted that you could not in fact see a damn thing. There was a dense and heavy fog that had settled over the up going area, what you could make out however was a wooden bridge the looked as though it had begun rotting away in the water with which it now rested in instead of above. There was something else too. It looked like, a cow?  _Don't be stupid._ Why did it have big horns then? Wait no? It had three---? 

         "Shit! It's an Emissary! Everyone scatter!" Suddenly being told to get the hell out of dodge you ran to your right where one of the pillars still stood proudly against it's broken partners. As your back connected with the cold stone you felt a great heat and heard a cry of pain followed by a battle cry. For a moment you were frozen thinking to yourself  _how did I end up here again?_ before you pushed off from your hiding spot and rushed around it. 

         What greeted you was a large fire quickly spreading over the ground even though it was saturated with water. As if by magic or the will of mother nature the fog had dissipated, allowing you to see further ahead. Just beyond the fire wall you could see Daveth fighting two Hurlock archers at once while Ser Jory stood behind him gripping his left arm in pain. You couldn't see the others anywhere and you fight or flight response told you to run when you gazed into the face of the Hurlock Emissary that was now walking through the fire towards you; it's eyes glowing a hellish red and horns curled sharply in large curls. Your sweating hands gripped their weapons tightly as you readied for a battle unlike any you had encountered before. 

         What you thought was a spear was pointed at your form while the monster stopped moving and stood its ground. Expecting the object to come flying at you you prepared to dodge it. Until you heard a demonic sound coming from the darkspawns mouth and a flash of purple was sent your way, you realized too late that it was lightning cast from not a spear, but a staff. The lightning raced at you and all of time seemed to slow down; your eyes wide as you threw up your arms to protect yourself against what you knew would probably kill you. 

         Nothing came. You counted to ten in your mind quickly before looking up and not seeing the Emissary where it once stood, but to find that it was now lying flat on it's back with grey smoke gently wafting from it's body. For a moment you were frozen until a growl was heard rushing you from the left and you turned sharply while brining both blades up into the neck of a Hurlock that had a sword raised above its head, gripped tightly in both of it's disgusting clawed hands. It's body fell forwards as you yanked your weapons out and jumped backwards. 

          _What happened._

         The sounds of battle drew your attention and you rushed past the dead Hurlock and Hurlock Emissary towards your group. The wall of fire that was once previously blazing hotly was simmering down to nothing more than a light crisp in the grass. It didn't burn you as you ran through, mud splashing everywhere as you headed towards a group of Genlocks that were sending arrows at Daveth and Ser Jory. 

         You climbed up a half fallen over pillar to give yourself the upper ground and from your new vantage point you could see Alistair, Wynter and Lyrium all up ahead fighting off what looked to be a group of at least ten or more darkspawn. You flung yourself from your height advantage and sailed down on to one of the Genlocks; digging your blades into the junction where neck meets shoulder. It instantly fell dead with the combination of the blades and your weight being dropped down from above. The other four Genlocks howled in rage and pulled swords from various locations as they made a square around you, trapping you in the middle.

         The monster in the upper left corner lunged and you twisted to your left grabbing it's right arm when you faced it once more and threw it at the Genlock to your bottom right hand side. They clashed together with a clank of metal and growls while the other two circled you eagerly. When another lunged you shifted just so that the blade wouldn't pierce you and then sliced your left dagger through it's wrist. The creature moaned in pain while biting it's teeth at you, it's wrist hanging lamely on the arm. When you turned to face the last Genlock it slashed at you as you parried it with both daggers. It went for another slash so you kicked it's knee which made it buckle, simultaneously you spun back around to the wounded Genlock and stabbed one of your draggers through it's neck. You let the blade go as the body fell and quickly stabbed your other dagger behind you into the face of the other creature. You released that dagger as well and checked your surroundings.

        The two darkspawn you had thrown to the ground seemed to be tangled together and unable to get free, violently pushing and scratching at one another while trying desperately to get up. You rushed forward, raised your foot up and smashed it down onto one of the Genlock heads. It let out a high pitched screech and you felt a razor hot burn run through your leg as the other darkspawn bit you with it's mouth full of  dagger-like teeth. You grunted in pain and anger and grabbed a rock from your left raised it up and brought it down upon the monster that had you in a hold. It would not let go, so you continued to smash it until finally with a caved in head it fell limp while the one below it twitched in agony. You kicked that one in the head until it too stopped moving.

         Panting for air you pulled yourself away from the dead bodies and looked around for the others, Daveth was by Ser Jory's side looking panicked while running his hands just over and above his injured arm looking this way and that for something, anything to use to help him. Wynter was rushing towards them with a happy looking Lyrium at her side. Alistair was knelt down before the dead Hurlock bodies gathering what you assumed were the last two vials of blood.

         You recovered your daggers and headed towards the wounded Ser Jory.

         "What happened?!?" You hollered as you came to stop right beside them  

         "I was just about to ask you that same question." You turned your head sharply and saw Alistair slowing down his pace while he looked at you with suspicion. You blanked. 

         "What? I'm not the one who's got a-" you glanced at Ser Jory's arm which was now obviously burnt and pretty badly too. "-burnt arm! What are you referring to??" You waved your arms wildly as you indicated from the wounded party member to yourself. 

         "We saw that Emissary throw a lightning bolt at you! Yet you are unharmed! Are you an apostate?!" Alistair gripped his sword handle tighter as he raised the blade up a bit and you felt panic flood ice cold through your veins. Wynter was making soothing noises to Ser Jory while Daveth was putting green leafs of some plant on his burns. 

         "What?! A what?! What's an- ap- apostate?" The word felt foreign on your tongue as it had never been spoken by you before. 

         "A mage who has fled or hidden from The Circle!" Alistair's voice was like steel and it made you nervous. 

         "No! No no no no! I'm not a mage! I'm not an apostale- or- whatever it was you said! I swear! I have no magic!" You spread your arms as if proving that you were unarmed with any type of visible magic and spun in circles so he could see all of you. His sword lowered and his gaze softened on you. 

         "Then what happened?" He quizzed as you stopped moving and shrugged your shoulders while opening and closing your mouth for an answer. 

         "She went behind that pillar," you almost got whip lash from looking at Wynter so quickly when she spoke. Alistair glanced at her too before moving to his right slightly to look around you to where Wynter had pointed. "I saw it as we were running by, you must have looked away Alistair. She jumped out of the lightning's way just in time." Wynter lifter her head and made eye contact with Alistair. For a moment he seemed unconvinced before he gave a shaky chuckle and sheathed his sword. 

         "Of course. You are not an apostate, Duncan would have known if you were, I apologize for my behaviour." You gave him a dazed out nod as he made his way to Ser Jory's side who was no longer gasping in pain. "Are you okay? If so we have to keep going, there will be more and I would not like to be here when they arrive." Ser Jory answered that he would survive and was helped off of the ground. All the while you stared at Wynter who stared back at you with an unblinking gaze. 

         "Come! We need to move out!" Alistair headed off at a quick pace with Daveth and Ser Jory running after him. Wynter stood and jerked her head in their direction before taking off after them with Lyrium bouncing at her side. You didn't move, a voice was repeating through your head and it paralyzed you.

          _"You have the power of a mage and yet...."_ _purple lips parting softly to allow a sickly sweet laughter fill the air._

The same fear you felt when you were asleep with that... thing... came crashing back over you. One more look behind you towards the dead Hurlock Emissary and you ran after the others, your whole body feeling numb.        

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to have The Wilds as one long chapter and then I decided that no, I wouldn't do that. So the second part will be out within the next few days my lovelies!! <3


	6. The Wilds: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions are rising between your party members as the journey through the Korcari wilds becomes more difficult. There are enemies at every turn it seems and to top it all off something isn't right with you....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FUCKING HATE THIS CHAPTER!  
> Back on Dec 8th MY COMPUTER DIED ON ME SO I LOST THE WHOLE CHAPTER.  
> Today Dec 30th I wrote the whole thing but apparently if you tell your laptop to go idle IT LOGS YOU OUT OF YOUR ACCOUNT AND GUESS WHAT?! I LOST IT ALL AGAIN.  
> So I'm sitting here crying as I re-write this entire fucking chapter over again in the same fucking day and it is 9pm i'm so fucking pissed now go and read my fucking chapter and give me love and affection in the comments because I want to go and lie down in the snow outside until I freeze to death. 
> 
> (I have edited the chapter now. It is all good.)

         "Keep up!" Alistair's voice drifted through the open air. You groaned in annoyance as he seemed to move through the thick muddy ground with ease. While everyone else was struggling in the now swampy terrain that sucked you in with each step. 

         Both of your legs were stuck in the mud and no matter how hard you tried you found that you couldn't pull either leg free from their muddy confines. The mud clung to each person and held them in as though it had claimed ownership and refused to give any of you up. Not to mention it was also cold. The liquid-y mud went up to your knees and it soaked through your thin pants, freezing your skin and filling your boots up. Every step became harder and harder. 

         You gazed up at your surroundings hoping to see an end to this wretched path. The ground was nothing but a clay like mud that was a dull grey colour- here and there you could see odd clumps of grass or sticks poking out of the surface. To either side of your party not 4 feet away was long, tall vegetation that took the form of grass, cat-tails and some moss that tangled like weeds on the thin grass blades. The sky above you was open for there were no trees that grew inside the muddied swamp gracing you with a view of a darkening sky and fluffy grey clouds that rolled overhead and threatened your party with promises of rain. 

         As your gaze traveled back to the rest of the party you took note that they were fairing just as well as you were at the moment. Wynter moved slowly and heavily as she pulled her tiny frame forwards with each step, you could almost hear her heavy breathing from where you stood stuck in the mud. Just behind Wynter and the person closest to your front was Daveth, he yanked each side of his body forwards with every attempted step, forcefully ripping himself through the swampy slick. Ser Jory was at the back of the group and his great sword weighed him down more than anybody else. You could hear his armour clanking with each movement he made and you almost felt bad for him knowing how hard it must be to move through this. Lyrium was trotting happily beside his mistress as though the mud didn't cling to his muscular legs and suck him down into the earth. 

         Frustrated, you gave a giant heave on your right leg which popped out of the mud with a loud clicking sound. The force of your leg being freed so suddenly sent you careening forwards where you collided with Daveth's back. He was in the middle of attempting a step and so with the force of your weight against him he went face first into the mud. You pushed off of him and gasped as Ser Jory burst out into laughter behind you. Alistair stopped and turned to watch, as did Wynter. You quickly moved to Daveth's side and grabbed his forearm. 

         "I'm so sorry Daveth!" you helped him stand as he spat mud out of his mouth and wiped his face of dirt so he could see once more, "Honest! I lost my balance and I was sent flying forwards and-" A hand closed over top of yours that was on his arm still. 

         "It's okay love, it's just a bit of mud, I promise I'll live." You blinked owlishly as Daveth flashed you a cheeky smile and gave a wink. You were stunned only for a moment before you glanced to your right towards Ser Jory who was laughing so hard he had doubled over and was clutching his stomach. You felt irritation grow in the pit of your stomach. As you opened your mouth to say something Daveth squeezed your hand in his which caused any train of thought to derail. You muttered nonsense to yourself as you pulled yourself free from him and as quickly as you could, trudged ahead so you wouldn't have to deal with the embarrassment anymore. 

         Your face felt like it was on fire and small beads of sweat began to drip down your neck as you kept your eyes fixed firmly on the ground below. The sounds of metal clanking signaled that Alistair had begun to move ahead once more. The next few minutes were thick with silence except for the sounds of Ser Jory giving small laughs every now and then. His laughter quickly died when each step everyone took seemed to suck you in farther and farther. The mud was almost up to your hips and you found yourself grasping at sticks that poked up from the ground for support to pull you through. 

         "How much farther is it?! I do not think I can take much more of this!" You glanced back at Ser Jory who was red in the face and panting heavily, he was using his great sword to pull him through the mud by stabbing it in and then pulling himself towards the hilt of it. While Ser Jory was slowly grating on your nerves you found that at this moment you couldn't agree more with the man if you tried. You were cold. The slick swamp held no warmth in it and your entire lower body felt as though it had been submerged in ice. You couldn't feel your feet anymore and your fingers had started to tingle. All you wanted to do was stick your hands under your armpits to warm them up but then you wouldn't be able to move onwards any longer, and so you kept pushing forwards. 

         "We are almost there, I can see it now! We must stick together!" Alistair hollered back at Ser Jory without turning around as he too was now having trouble moving forwards. 

         "If we get any more mud on ourselves I do not think sticking together will be an issue." You snorted a laugh and glanced back at Daveth who was already staring at you with a grin. Even almost freezing to death Daveth could still make you laugh. A few more chuckles were shared between the two of you before you felt hot breath against your hip. 

         You looked down to see Lyrium up to the bottom of his stomach in mud trudging along beside you. Instantly you buried both of your hands into his short fur which made you sign in relief. Although mabari's may have a short coat their bodies radiated heat, he was your own personal fire. You smiled down at the dog who easily accepted some of your weight and helped you move slightly quicker. When you looked ahead to see just how much longer it was you saw the last part of Alistair's legs disappearing up and over something. You stopped walking for a moment before Lyrium nudged you with his snout to get you going once more. As you continued walking the next to disappear was Wynter, she reached her hand up to grab what you assumed was Alistair's outstretched arm. You were suddenly standing alone once more as Lyrium rushed to his mistress and using his snout, pushed under her bottom as Alistair pulled her up. She came out of the mud easily. 

         As you drew closer you saw that both Wynter and Alistair stood upon a Large, fallen over tree trunk. You got as close to it as possible before looking up at Wynter. In an instant she reached down and held out her right hand which you hesitantly accepted. Your face still felt warm and it seemed as though you were blushing but you couldn't be sure. Lyrium quickly helped you up by placing his snout on your bottom and giving a great push with his head at the same time that Wynter tugged you upwards. You landed on the tree and wobbled a moment as thick clumps of mud dripped off your body and onto the bark below. Wynter let go of you and backed up as Alistair came forwards to assist with Daveth and Ser Jory.

         After both men were up Wynter leaned down over the edge and helped tug Lyrium up as he jumped and scratched for purchase with his claws. Once the Mabari was on he began to violently shake his fur sending mud flying in all directions, the majority of it landing on yourself and the others. Once he was satisfied he stopped and stood there panting happily while everyone in the area let out groans of annoyance.

         "Lady Wynter, can you not do something about the behaviour of your dog?" As you rubbed dirt off of your face you watched as Wynter gave Ser Jory a look that could only be described as insulted. She instantly bent down and rubbed Lyrium on the head.

         "He is a Mabari War-hound, Ser Jory. Not some pampered poodle. He has no care for such things." Wynter gave a low whistle as she walked downwards on the tree which revealed itself to be an arched pathway that had obviously been formed over many years of having been stuck on it's side. Alistair was the next to head down as he rushed to catch up with Wynter and Lyrium. He was followed by you and Daveth, leaving Ser Jory in the back once more. You found you didn't mind about him being last though.

         The walk along the path was a tricky one as the mud being dropped from all persons left the bark of the tree very slippery, multiple times you had almost fallen off the side and would have had Daveth not been vigilantly by your side, grabbing your arm and steadying you each time you threatened to fall. Each time this happened he would joke about how he was your Knight in Shining armour and you would respond with many mocking thanks and pretend bows. This passed the time for the two of you until you heard a dull thud and both of your eyes rose to see that Alistair had vanished from the tree. Wynter vanished next followed by Lyrium as they jumped down from the base of the tree to the solid ground below.  

         "You can go first Daveth," you stepped to the side and gripped on the tree's roots that were sticking up straight into the air for support, "I need to catch my breathe." he nodded in acceptance of your lie as you felt the heat from your face spread down your neck. Your head felt dizzy as Ser Jory passed by you without a word and followed after the others. You gave it a few moments before you stood and looked down at the ground. 

         It wasn't that high up you noted as you found yourself jumping down. The ground was solid but still damp, and the grass smelt nice.  _Wait. The grass smelt nice?_   As the face of Alistair appeared in your view from above you found that his mouth was opening and closing in what you knew were sentences but a loud ringing had erupted in your ears and no sound penetrated beyond. There was a burning heat that had travelled from your face, to your neck, to your right ankle. Wynter's concerned face appeared in your vision shortly after, she seemed to be having a panicked conversation with Alistair, you guessed this to be what was going on as Wynter was shaking her head profusely while gesturing off somewhere you couldn't see. Alistair was gesturing his hands around wildly when you felt a sharp pain on your ankle. The ringing in your ears grew louder and you squeezed your eyes shut letting out a scream you couldn't hear. What seemed like hours passed before the ringing died down and snippets of voices filled your head. 

         You sat up a bit with the help of Wynter who had her hands on your back for support, you watched as Alistair tore your boot off and threw it carelessly before he yanked your pant leg up. Mud slid off of your pants as he moved them, he gripped your ankle and brushed the slick away from your skin, you gripped his wrist and tried to pull his grip away but he easily shook you off. 

        "When and how did you get this?!" Alistair began digging through his pack to use something as a bandage. A tearing sound could be heard and from above you saw Wynter handing Alistair a length of torn cloth which he quickly took and immediately began wrapping around your wound. His fingers were covered in blood and your brain stuttered to a stop 

         "I uh- I got bit by a... Genlock? back at the ruins. It- OW! It bit through my boot." Alistair let out a curse as he finished tightly wrapping the binding. Wynter's voice broke Alistair's cursing.

         "Alistair you need to get those treaties!" Wynter had placed her hands on the sides of your head and was stroking your skin gently. 

         "I can't! Not now! We need to get back to Ostagar now! We have the vials of blood, The Joining needs to happen now!" Alistair gripped your arms tightly and pulled you easily from the ground. He began to head towards the tree stump that stuck out of the ground like a sideways plate. Wynter appeared at his side and gripped his arm which halted him from continuing forwards.

         "Duncan told you to return with them! You must get them!" 

         "They've been bit Wynter! They have the taint! We don't have time to waste!" You looked with a dizzy vision towards Alistair before turning to look at your other companions. Daveth looked just as confused as you felt while Ser Jory was standing shock still, his eyes glued to you. Lyrium had his ears flat against his head and his tail hung limply behind him, there was a wise look that you hadn't noticed before in the mabari's eyes. 

         "I know, I will get them back," You felt a warm arm wrap around your waist, Wynter gently pulled you out of Alistair's grasp and brought you closer to her body. He let you go reluctantly as he gave her his full attention. "I will get them back, Lyrium will guide us there. The three of you must press on, if Duncan said you need to get those treaties then they must be important." Standing was painful and you wanted to collapse to the ground as your head swam with fog.

         "No, it is not that I don't trust your War-hound to lead you back but with me guiding the way it will go much quicker, there is no time to spare." Alistair seemed very firm on his notion of everyone going back as a group. Wynter sighed and continued to rationalize with him.

         A pit was slowly building inside your stomach and before you could give warning you doubled over and vomited acidic fluids into the grass below. Shaking you fell to your knees while resting on both your forearms. Your body vomited until it had nothing left to give, and even then it kept dry heaving. Once the convulsing stopped you let out multiple gasps before rolling onto your side in pain.

         "There, there love. We'll fix you up right in no time, you'll see." Daveth whispered softly as he helped you stand back up, he had rushed to your side the minute you collapsed. As you stood you looked over his shoulder and froze, in all of the commotion nobody noticed that Ser Jory had bubbling fear break out inside him, leading him to pull out his great sword and stand ready for combat. 

         "The taint.. you have the.... They will spread it to all of us! There is no cure for the taint, it is a death sentence! You are a risk to not just us but everyone else if you go back to Ostagar! There is only one way to end this." Daveth had turned to face Ser Jory, as did Alistair. 

        "Calm down, Ser Jory. We have everything we need back in Ostagar for The Joining, they will not perish from this." Alistair slowly walked toward the Knight with his hands raised up in a gesture of peace. 

         You stumbled backwards lightly as Wynter pulled you behind her. Her face was cold but her eyes blazed with.... something. Confusion spread through you, what was the taint? Did you get it because you were bitten? You looked down to your bandaged ankle.

         "I must." Ser Jory's voice was filled with fear. 

         "Go ahead then Ser Knight," Daveth reached for his daggers and spat on the ground, his back tense and body language screaming challenge me, "but just know this will not end well for you." Ser Jory must have taken a step forwards as Wynter also drew out her sword and shield and stood at the defense. You looked around her shoulder and saw what had stopped Ser Jory from getting closer. Lyrium stood before him, ears flat to his head and lips pulled back to revel sharp teeth, he growled and snapped at the Knight every time he so much as shifted. The atmosphere was tense. 

         "Maker forgive me." There was a shout of NO and then the sound of something small whizzing through the air, followed by a wet thud. Daveth fell to the ground in a cry of pain with an arrow stick out from his side. You snapped your head to the area beyond. 

         The terrain before your party was long and slowly went into an incline of a hill, there were many trees surrounding the area, this blocked your view from knowing there the arrow was shot from. 

         "DARKSPAWN! IT'S A SCOUT! WE NEED TO GO NOW!" Alistair rushed at Daveth and picked the injured man off the ground, slinging an arm around his waist he made for the arched tree which would take you back the you'd all come.. Ser Jory followed behind them as Lyrium took off into the trees barking and growling like a beast. You gasped as he left but Wynter had re-taken a hold of you and guided you towards the others. 

         "He will be fine, we must leave!" As your party reached the tree stump four arrows lit with fire came whipping through the air and embedded themselves deep into the wood. It instantly caught fire, blocking your escape route. 

         "TAKE COVER! NOW!" Alistair hauled Daveth towards the nearest tree and practically threw him at the base of it, he followed suit only just being missed by flying arrows. Ser Jory flung himself hard against a large tree that had a curve on one side so he fit against it snugly, his great sword still gripped in his hands he seemed to have forgotten his previous worries. Suddenly you found yourself roughly thrown back first against a tree trunk with Wynter pressing closely at your side. 

         "I thought you said we wouldn't get taken by surprise!" Ser Jory bit and Alistair who grunted in annoyance as he yanked the arrow out of Daveth. 

         "Well maybe if you weren't trying to kill me he would have sensed the scout!" Your words dripped with venom and any positive thoughts you had of the man vanished forever. 

         "Shit," the ground started to tremble ever so slightly, "there are too many of them. This will not be an easy battle! Prepare yourselves!" Alistair took up his weapon, Daveth pulled himself from the ground and while huffing in pain pulled his daggers out. Wynter and Ser Jory already had their weapons drawn, now it was just you. 

         As the sounds of running footsteps grew louder you took a deep breath in and steadied yourself. You didn't even remember grabbing your daggers, they were just suddenly in your hands as a mass of hurlocks and genlocks came running into view. 

         Wynter flung her shield at a running genlock then sliced through the neck of a hurlock, both bodies fell down dead. She stood in view of the oncoming darkspawn and readied herself for the fight. You noticed that in doing so her back was completely vulnerable but it took only seconds for you to understand that she trusted you to watch her back. Even though pain riddled your body you lunged forward and set your back to hers. Three hurlocks and five genlocks, the odds didn't look good, especially with your condition. You readied yourself regardless. 

         The hurlocks came running at you all at once, you quickly ran back at them and raised your daggers up into an X to block the sword of the middle hurlock. You sliced your daggers down to your sides and dropped facing your head down, moments later shrieks of pain were followed by droplets of thick, hot blood landing on your neck and head. The creatures on either side of you had ended their each-others lives in their rush to kill. You jumped up and fought the last hurlock before you blow for blow, with your sight getting fuzzy once again the monster took advantage of your slowly decaying coordination and you were soon breathless on your back. As it raised it's sword up to finish you off you picked up a handful of the loose earth and threw it into the creatures eyes. It hissed and began swinging wildly in an attempt to hit you. You gripped the blade of your left dagger and threw it into the hurlocks neck, it froze and fell limp to the ground, dead.  

         You stood and faced the remaining opponents, five genlocks and all had arrows notched and ready to fire at you. You couldn't see a way out of this one and just as thought it seemed your fight had ended there was a monstrous growl followed by a giant dog leaping from behind you onto two of the darkspawn. The first one had its head crushed between sharp teeth with a sickening crunch, while the second had razor sharp claws rip it's face open. Once both were dead Lyrium immediately took off to your right to assist the others. 

        In the midst of the Mabari attacking, one of the genlocks released it's arrow in surprise and it found it's mark. The tip dug deep into your left shoulder and you fell to your knees in a yell of pain. The other two regained their senses and as they fired their arrows you rolled over one of the dead hurlock corpses and used it as cover. The body shifted twice with the thud of each arrow sinking into it's body. You crawled your way toward the body that had your dagger in it and as you pulled it free one of the genlocks towered above you, bow ready to fire once more. You didn't let it get the chance and plunged your right dagger up into it's chin while leaning around and throwing your left dagger once again, it went straight into the chest of another. They both fell down dead. 

         Your gaze shifted to the third genlock but you tensed in confusion as it did not make a move for you. It stood tilting its head from side to side while clicking it's teeth, it's eyes weren't on you however, they were fixated on something behind. You made a quick glance over your shoulder to make sure there wasn't another hurlock or something running your way but with seeing no darkspawn you looked back to your target. Only you did a double take, you didn't see darkspawn true, but it dawned that you did see something. You turned around and fell backwards in shock as you attempted to back away from the presence before you.

          _How...?!_  

         Standing before you was the attractive figure of a naked female body, she was covered in darkness but her eyes glowed a purple you would recognize anywhere. She leaned toward you and put two fingers under your chin, forcing you to tilt your head up and look at her. No words were said and with a quick stroke across your lips with her thumb she was gone a quick as she had appeared.

         A sweet warmth flooded your system at her leaving and your face become void of all emotion. Your eyes glazed over and time itself seemed to slow inside your mind. While you could hear the last genlock now running, sword probably ready to strike you dodged the incoming attack without even turning around to see where it meant to strike. As you moved to the side you fluidly stood up and spun around to face the creature. It was still staring where you had once been sitting as though it never even saw you move. You took a step forward and wrapped both arms around it's head and neck. With a hard jerk there was the snapping of bone and you let the corpse fall to the earth below. The feeling left your body as soon as the genlock hit the ground.

         You doubled over as though you had been struck and pressed a hand tight to your chest, you gasped for air. Whatever had just happened you couldn't remember.. how did that darkspawn die just now? Why did you feel so cold.. so.. empty..? You ran shaking hands through your hair and stared down at the dead genlocks twisted neck.

         When you regained your senses you stood up once more and looked over the carnage of battle. Alistair and Daveth stood back to back in a ring of corpses while Ser Jory was finishing cutting the head off of a hurlock. Lyrium was walking to each body, sniffing them and making sure they were actually dead. You felt a hand on your shoulder and when you looked you saw Wynter staring at you with another one her looks you couldn't decipher. Only this look made you feel sick. Or was it just...?

         You fell back to your knees and dry heaved once again as your stomach had nothing more to give, the acid burned your throat and with every convulsion your body ached. Your ankle throbbed something fierce and eventually you vomited blood. 

         "We have to make it to the ruins! Others will come! We are vulnerable here!" Alistair assisted Daveth and they began to jog into the woods. Wynter helped you stand and with an iron grip on your waist jogged after the others. Lyrium stood at your side and anytime Ser Jory wandered too close he would growl and snap his teeth at him causing the Knight to flinch away. 

         The running was brutal on you, your lungs burned, your sight was growing dark, your throat and mouth were dry and your entire right leg felt as though it was being burned by poison. When the ruins were insight you couldn't take it anymore, even with her grip on your waist you still collapsed. Wynter gently lowered you to the ground and whispered soothing words as you squeezed your eyes shut and panted. 

         "Please... It burns like poison.. I can't.. I can't.." Sweat rolled off you profusely. 

         "You can and you must," She pulled you back up and put your right arm around her shoulders, "you will not die here, not like this. Not after all that has happened. I will not allow it." She pressed on and you were practically being dragged at this point. Lyrium appeared at your other side and you gripped his fur tightly for extra support. He let out low whimpers every time you made a sound of pain. 

         As your party reached the ruins you were quickly laid against a broken pillar, Lyrium's head was instantly on your lap while you felt cool hands stroking your forehead. The ringing was coming back and you heard talk amongst your party. 

         "No, no this can't be! This chest it's---!"

         "How could this have happened?" 

         "I don't--- warded with spells----- Duncan will--" 

         "If they're--- go back--- explain--" 

         Your breathing turned short and rapid as your companions voices began to drown out. You could taste blood in your throat. 

          _Why is it always me?_  

         You groaned in pain and turned your head, your eyes widened in shock. Standing at the other side of the ruins was a woman. You couldn't find the energy to alert the others.

         "My, my, what have we here....?" Detached. The voice sounded detached and cold. 

         Your eyes rolled back into your head.

         

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's fucking 1am. I'll edit this chapter later. So happy to be done this chapter... sorry if there's any mistakes but I don't care right now lmfao.  
> Hope you enjoyed it my loves, sorry for such the long wait.  
> Merry (late) Christmas to everyone!


	7. The Joining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Treaties gone, tensions high and a mystery woman stands before your group. The Joining is looming ever closer and time is running out for you... and everyone else too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the crappy ending on the last chapter but as I posted in the notes for it I was super done with that chapter.... kay but anyways New Year new positive attitude!!   
> This chapter is mostly information based, it'll give you lots of notes to take with you in the chapters to come. But it won't be boring! I will make this school session chapter interesting!  
> So go forth and read my beautiful little things <3

         You breathed in heavily and opened your eyes as you regained consciousness, you had passed out for only a few moments but it seemed that your spirit was not ready to surrender to the cries of your damaged and battered body. All of your companions stood rigidly with their backs facing you, just over their heads you managed to make out a mop of black hair but nothing more could be seen. 

         "Are you a vulture I wonder...?" The top of the head began to move slowly forward as a dull yet feminine voice reached your ears. "A scavenger poking amidst a corpse whose bones were long since cleaned?" You turned your head to the left and waited as the head slowly moved into sight to revel a woman. "Come in to these darkspawn filled wilds of mine in search of easy prey..." Yellow eyes pierced into yours and the woman before you crossed her arms as she looked toward Wynter. "What say you, hmm? Scavenger or Intruder?" For a moment there was only silence. 

         The woman before your party was undeniably beautiful yet a dark and powerful energy vibrated from her very being. She had pale skin with black hair that rested in a messy bun pinned to the back of her head. She wore simple clothing, a burgundy shirt that hung into a very low V which just barely covered her breasts, on her legs she wore what looked like a skirt made of either leather or hide you could not be sure; it hung lower down on one side accompanied underneath by dark blue leggings. Your eyes wandered upwards and around her neck sat a great metal necklace which gleamed even though there was almost no sun shining through the thick canopy of trees. Both arms had sleeves on them and she stood tall in her dark brown boots. 

         "Intruder..?" Eyes turned to look as you gave a violent cough into your arm, "and just how are these YOUR wilds?" The woman simply raised an eyebrow but before she could reply Wynter stepped in front of your view. You gave another cough which brought up some blood. 

         "We are neither, The Grey Wardens once owned this tower." She stood in front of you calmly and idly scratched at Lyrium's head. Her voice betrayed no emotion of what she was thinking. 

         "Tis a tower no longer. The wilds have obviously claimed this desiccated corpse." The voice of the mystery woman replied just as calmly back to Wynter. The other members of your party stared hard at the woman with suspicion. "I have watched your progress for some time.. 'Where do they go?' I wondered 'why are they here?' and now you disturb ashes none have touched for so long.." As she spoke you studied Alistair who was shifting anxiously, "why is that..?" 

         As if on cue Alistair stepped forwards and placed a hand on Wynter's shoulder, she turned her head ever so slightly to look towards him but his eyes were on the figure before them. 

         "Don't answer her; she looks Chasind and that means others may be nearby--" 

         "Oo you fear barbarians will swoop down upon you!" You saw a pair of hands rise into the air to gesture along with the woman's snarky comeback. 

         "Yes... swooping is bad..." You saw Wynter give Alistair a shake of her head before she turned back to the woman.

         "She's a Witch of The Wilds she is!" Daveth stepped forward to your side and seemed to be just as uncomfortable as Alistair. "She'll turn us into toads!" You snorted a laugh at how genuinely concerned he seemed at this prospect, but your laughter turned to a mutter of pain as your throat burned with the action. 

         "Witch of The Wilds? Such idle fancies those legends." You could hear the mocking smirk coming from the woman whose view was still blocked by three figures. "Have you no minds of your own? You there... women do not frighten like little boys, tell me your name and I shall tell you mine." Wynter gave a small nod of her head as she replied to the civil question. 

         "You can call me Wynter." 

         "And you may call me Morrigan if you wish." Was the reply. A name had been placed to the mystery woman but that didn't seem to ease your other companions. "Shall I guess your purpose? You sought something in that chest," She continued walking to the left and the woman named Morrigan came back into view as she placed herself behind a broken stone chest whose lid had been smashed in. "something that is here no longer..?" Two pale hands reached down and gently lied atop the broken stone. 

         "Here no longer?! You stole them didn't you! You're some kind of--- sneaky--- witch-thief!!!" Alistair moved his hand from Wynter and clenched his fists as he glared at Morrigan. 

         "How very eloquent! How does one steal from dead men?" This time you saw the smirk on her face and you chuckled along at Alistair's expense. 

         "Quite easily it seems." He crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow, he reminded you of a child just now. "Those documents are Grey Warden property and I suggest you return them!" Wynter was the one to place a hand on his shoulder this time, he spared her only a moments glance though. 

         "I will not for it was not I who removed them!" Morrigan stepped back from the chest and stared angrily toward Alistair. She idly waved her hand in a dismissive gesture, "Invoke a name that means nothing here any longer if you wish; I am not threatened." 

        "Then who removed them?" You attempted to pull yourself from the cold ground and would have fallen had warm hands not gripped your middle to steady you, you gave Daveth a smile and leaned into him for support. Morrigan looked you up and down and seemed to consider as if your very existence was worth answering to. 

         "Twas my mother, in fact." She seemed bored with having to answer you but what she told only gave you more questions. 

         "Your mother?" Morrigan rolled her eyes and stared at you in exasperation. 

         "Yes my mother, did you assume I spawned from a log?" Your face heated in embarrassment, you hadn't meant your curiosity _that_ way.

         "A thieving, weird talking log perhaps." You smiled at Alistair who glanced your way and gave a small nod. 

         "Not all in the wilds are monsters. Flowers grow as well as toads." She looked away from you and back to Wynter who stood silently watching the whole exchange happen in amusement. "If you wish I will take you to my mother, tis not far from here and you may ask her for your papers if you like." She tilted her head as she gave Wynter her suggestion. 

         "I say we go with her." Wynter gave Alistair's shoulder a squeeze before she turned to face Daveth, yourself and Ser Jory who had remained silent as a ghost the whole time. 

         "She'll put us all in the pot she will! Just you watch!" Daveth held you tighter and you huffed a sigh. 

          _And he seemed so brave before._ you thought jokingly in your head. 

         "If the pots warmer than this forest it will be a nice change." Ser Jory trudged forwards grudgingly and stopped besides Daveth who tensed slightly. 

         "Follow me then, if it pleases you." With that Morrigan turned and left the way she came with Wynter and Lyrium being the first to follow after. Alistair waited until you and Daveth had gone so he could stand between the two of you and Ser Jory who was muttering quietly to himself. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

         Your party followed Morrigan for quite a while passing through thick bramble and up the inclines of small hills here and there. The grass got more and more dry the farther from the outpost you walked until the dirt would have crumbled like sand from your hands had you picked it up in your fingers. The sun had begun to set by the time your party passed through a thick bunch of bushes that poked at your already sore skin, once through the patch you came upon a stretch of grass that had been worn down into that of a path from many years of use.

         "Maker it hurts." You wiped sweat from your forehead as your over-heated body poured rivers down every crevice and contour of your figure. Daveth still held you tightly and whispered soothing nonsense into your ear anytime you had to stop and vomit into the grass. The tension in the air was so thick you could have cut it with your dagger, the only person who seemed unconcerned with your state of health was Morrigan who sashayed at the front of your group like a panther stalking it's prey. You wondered if she always walked like that....

        A small wooden hut came into view from around a corner of gathered trees. It was small and looked poorly built, although compared to what you had made into a make-shift house over your childhood years it stood proudly like a castle. The front door opened and out walked what appeared to be an elderly woman. She had ragged clothing on and her grey hair was tangled where it sat just at shoulder length. There was something about her that made you un-easy, her wise and knowing eyes surveyed each companion and finally yourself as well. You didn't meet her gaze.

         "Greetings, Mother," Morrigan stepped up to her mothers side, "I bring before you five Grey Wardens who-" 

         "I see them girl," the voice that came from the elderly woman was hoarse and filled with the wisdom of a long life lived, "Hm.. much as I expected." 

         "Are we supposed to believe you were expecting us?" Alistair slowly made his way around you and Daveth to stand before both Morrigan and her mother. 

         "You are required to do nothing, least of all believe. Shut ones eyes tight or open ones arms wide; either way ones a fool." At her words you raised your eyes to study the strange woman. 

         "She's a witch I tell you! We shouldn't be talking to her." Daveth seemed even more uncomfortable in Morrigan's mother's presence and you could feel his need to run away clawing off of his skin. 

         "Quiet Daveth! If she's really a witch do you want to make her mad?!" You and Daveth jostled forwards an inch as Ser Jory gave Daveth a shove of annoyance. 

         "There is a smart lad, sadly irrelevant to the larger scheme of things but it is not I who decides." The woman stared from Ser Jory to Alistair with amusement covering her features, "Believe what you will." She then turned her gaze to Wynter. "And what of you? Does your woman's mind give you a different view point? Or do you believe as these boys do."

         "I am no fool if that's what you're asking." She crossed her arms and you could only assume she stared the woman down as she answered. But her answer only caused a laugh to erupt from the elderly woman. 

         "Ha! If you must protest so quickly perhaps I need not ask. So much about you is uncertain, and yet I believe.... do I? Why! It seems I do...." You frowned at the odd look in the woman's eyes, she seemed insane and yet you knew deep down she was anything but. 

         "Sooooo… this is a dreaded Witch of the Wilds?" Alistair seemed to have lightened up as he fell into the act of insanity and smirked to himself. 

         "Witch of the Wilds huh? Morrigan must have told you that," she turned to look at Morrigan who seemed anything but impressed, "she fancies such tales, though she would never admit it. Oh! How she dances under the moon! Hahahahahahaha!" Her laugh was unsettling. 

         "They did not come to listen to your wild tales mother....." Morrigan put a hand to her forehead and rubbed at the skin in irritation. 

         "True. They came for their treaties, yes? And before you begin barking, your precious seal wore off long ago... I have protected these." The elderly woman walked away during her sentence and retrieved a small case from seemingly nowhere. She handed the box to Alistair who seemed offended. 

         "YOU--" what she said finally registered in his brain and he relaxed, "Oh.. you protected them?" He took the box gratefully and held it close. 

         "And why not? Take them to your Grey Wardens and tell them this Blight's threat is much greater than they realize!" That worried you, it seemed bad enough even though you truthfully hadn't been told very much to begin with.

         "What do you mean the threat is greater than they realize..?" The old woman turned sharp eyes and bore holes into your very soul. 

         "Either the threat is more, or they realize less... Or perhaps the threat is nothing! Hahahaha! Or perhaps they realize nothing hahahahahaha!!!" Everyone was silent and even though your body raged with a fire it felt cold at her words. "Oh do not mind me, hahahahah! You have what you came for." 

         "Time for you to go then!" Morrigan seemed delighted with the idea and perked up even as she said the words. 

         "Do not be ridiculous girl! These are your guests!" The woman raised a brow at her daughter and looked at her sternly. 

         "Oh.... very well. I will show you out of the woods. Follow me." She turned away without another word and began heading the way your party had come. You dreaded the walk back especially since everyone had picked up the pace significantly. 

         Just as your party disappeared around the corner of trees you looked back over your shoulder but the old woman was nowhere to be seen.. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

         Morrigan had taken her leave from your group a half mile before the gates and vanished silently back into the woods. Your lungs burned as though you were inhaling glass shards and your party rushed quickly for the gates. 

         "We must get to Duncan, and quickly! We have wasted too much time already." Alistair hailed the gates open and the lot of you went rushing through like a herd of wild beasts. Without stopping all of you rushed towards the center bonfire where you had discussed plans with Duncan earlier that day. You passed many tents on either side of your group and those who were out in the open watched on in nosey curiosity. 

         "So you return from the wilds; have you been successful?" Duncan turned to face your group and his eyes widened at the state each of you were in. Gashes and cuts had been acquired by all during your many small encounters. 

         "We have." Wynter rushed forward and presented the vial of blood her hand, she held yours as well but Daveth and Ser Jory carried their own. 

         "Good; I've had the circle mages preparing, with the blood you've retrieved we can begin The Joining immediately." His eyes traveled to you as he said this and your eyelids felt so very heavy, you just wanted some sleep. 

         "I am ready.." You croaked out and Wynter turned to face you along with Alistair. 

         "Excellent, you will need that courage to face what comes next." Daveth shifted at your side and looked from you to Duncan. 

         "Courage? How much danger are we in?" 

         "I will not lie, we Grey Wardens pay a heavy price to become what we are." He looked slowly to each of you as he spoke. "Fate may decree that you pay your price now rather than later." His words held promises of danger and you found that in your current agony you couldn't care less what came next. 

         "I've come this far. I want to see this through." Wynter turned back to face Duncan and nodded her head in firm resolution. 

         "I agree. Let's have it done." Ser Jory appeared at Wynter's side and also gave Duncan a firm nod of his head. 

         "Then let us begin. Alistair, take them to the old temple." Duncan turned and headed in the opposite direction from which Alistair herded all of you. 

         The old temple couldn't have been more than a five minute walk at the pace with which your company jogged but every wall of stone and every tent or wooden platform you passed on your way through camp seemed to last forever. It was as though you were doomed to be stuck in this moment till the end of time. However that was not the case and as your group rushed up the stone ramp Alistair led everyone to a rounded corner that had columns in the wall, presenting you with a beautiful view of the land beyond. 

         "Wait here, I will return shortly with Duncan." Alistair left and ran back to wherever Duncan must be. 

         Daveth placed you down on the ground at your insistent request to feel the cool stone against your blazing skin. Now you waited. Waited for Duncan and Alistair to come back in time, waited for death to steal you before you could even begin your life. You waited. Lied down on your side with a cheek pressed to the ground and your head swimming with fog. 

         "The more I hear about this joining the less I like it." Ser Jory was the first to break the silence, minus his constant pacing which had been the only noise to grace the area in the past few minutes. 

         "Are you blubbering again?" Daveth's voice was just above your ear, he hadn't left your side since you'd taken to the ground

         "Why all these damned tests?! Have I not earned my place?" Ser Jory's voice was full of frustration from both a long day and being forced to wait.

         "Maybe it's tradition. Maybe they're just trying to annoy you." You snorted a laugh from where you were.

         "Calm down," a gentle feminine voice soothed both angry men, "there's nothing we can do about it now." Her voice was just above a whisper.

         "I only know is that my wife is in Highever with a child on the way! If they had warned me... it just doesn't seem fair." You opened your eyes into slits and glared at Ser Jory from the ground.

         "Would you have come if they warned you? Maybe that's why they don't. The Warden's do what they must right?" Daveth placed a hand on your shoulder when he saw that you attempted to sit up, he immediately helped.

         "Including sacrificing us?!" Ser Jory scoffed and threw his hands up in anger.

         "I'd sacrifice a lot more if I knew it would end the Blight." You leaned your head on Daveth's shoulder and turned to look at him.

         "That's a horrible thing to say." Daveth didn't answer you.

         "You saw those darkspawn Ser Knight, wouldn't you die to protect your pretty wife from them?"

         "I....."

         "Maybe you'll die, maybe we'll all die. If nobody stops the darkspawn we'll die for sure." Ser Jory seemed to contemplate this.

         "I've just never faced a foe I could not engage with my blade." Footsteps drew everyone's gaze as Duncan and Alistair walked up the stone ramp and came to join your small circle. Daveth and Wynter both helped you stand from the ground.

         "At last we come to The Joining. The Grey Wardens were founded during the first Blight, where humanity stood on the verge of annihilation." He turned and walked towards a small stone table, he grasped something large and made of silver in his hands. When he turned back to face everyone you saw that it was a giant silver cup. "So it was that the first Grey wardens drank of darkspawn blood... and mastered their taint."

         _Excuse me?_

"We're going to drink the blood of those--- those creatures?!" Ser Jory stared at Duncan in disgusted shock. You also cringed at the thought. 

         "As the first Grey wardens did before us, as we did before you.  _This_ is the source of our power and our victory." He held the cup firmly in his hands and spoke with complete conviction. 

         "Those who survive The Joining become immune to the taint. We can sense it in the darkspawn and use it to slay the Archdemon." Alistair's gaze turned to you and you understood why he wanted to get you back here and partake in The Joining so urgently. If you survived then the taint which flowed through your veins would no longer cause you any harm. 

         "Those who survive?" You could feel Wynter's eyes on you and you knew she was putting two and two together. 

         "Not all who drink the blood will survive, and those who do are forever changed." Wynter nodded at his words, "This is why The Joining is a secret. It is the price we pay..." you shifted slightly in Daveth's hold as everyone took a moment to process everything, "We speak only a few words prior to The joining, but these words have been said since the first. Alistair, if you would?" You turned your head to Alistair who had a solemn expression on his face as he stared at the ground.

         "Join us brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be foresworn, and should you perish know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten," you noticed Ser Jory glancing from Alistair to the cup in Duncan's hands multiple times and you knew that same fear he felt in the wilds was coming back, "and that one day... we shall join you." He raised his eyes from the ground and looked toward Duncan.

         "Daveth, step forward." Daveth gave you a flirty smile and a wink before Alistair came and took hold of you once Daveth let go. You watched as he moved towards Duncan and accepted the silver cup which was presented to him. He stared at the dark liquid inside before he raised the cup to his lips and took a mouthful. Duncan grabbed the cup back and stepped away, waiting. 

         In a few seconds Daveth doubled over and threw both hands up to grip his head in what could only be described as pain. He let out horrible yells which sounded almost demonic.

         "Maker's breath!!" Ser Jory backed away with a terrified expression.

         He twisted around to face you and you gasped as his eyes were nothing more than dull white lights. You felt Alistair give your side a small squeeze in what was hoped to be comfort as Daveth's body fell limp to the ground. 

         "I am sorry, Daveth." Duncan looked at his dead body for a moment before without any emotion turned to Ser Jory and presented the cup to him. "Step forward Jory." 

         "But.... I have a wife! A child!" Ser Jory pulled out his long sword and backed himself up against one of the stone columns, "had I known!!---" 

         "There is no turning back." Duncan advanced on him with no hesitation. 

         "No! You ask too much! There is no glory in this!!" Ser Jory raised his sword up in defense and your eyes widened when Duncan withdrew his own blade and lunged. Their blades rang out loudly in the dark night and for a moment your lungs stopped short when Duncan managed to stab his sword straight through Ser Jory's body. He gasped in pain and his great sword clattered to the ground heavily. 

         "I am sorry." Blood splattered from the wound as Duncan pulled his blade out and a groaning Ser Jory collapsed to the ground, dead. Duncan turned to face you and Wynter. "But The Joining is not yet complete." He advanced towards you with the cup held firmly in his grasp and when he was within range you took it without hesitation. 

         Your heart pounded in your chest and your vision blurred every so slightly, you raised the silver to your lips and it cooled your skin where they met. You took a gulp of the blood and swallowed, it went down thickly and burned at your throat. You could hear the blood rushing in your ears and your entire body seemed to be building up with pressure which took over every nerve every thought you had. You doubled over and fell to your knees hands grasping at your head.

         "You were called upon to submit yourself to the taint for the greater good," You knew Duncan was handing Wynter the cup, "From this moment forth.. You.. are a Grey Warden."

         You were letting out horrible moans of pain and as you turned to look at Wynter you saw that her eyes were the same as Daveth's, a dull white. When she looked back you knew that your eyes were also the same, and for a moment nothing happened; until it did. The pressure in your body exploded and you gasped in the cold night air, your head lost all of it's fog and the burning in your veins died down. Wynter's cries of pain were all the sound that remained until she too stopped. You didn't have to look to know she was alive, you could sense her behind you.

          _Maker... I'm a Grey Warden.... Kristen, Tomlin, watch over me._

         

         

         

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah okay I actually like how this chapter came out omFG!  
> Kay let me know what you guy's think I survive off of comments ;-;   
> Anyways that's all for another week!! Till next time my lovelies!!!! <3


	8. Secret Councils Aren't Fun Anyway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are now a Grey Warden, Wynter has been summoned to a meeting with the King of Ferelden leaving you alone to your thoughts which have been nothing but dark of late. An encounter with a strange man has left you feeling even more confused if that is possible. Nothing makes sense.   
> At least there's one person who like's to make jokes, even if they're ill timed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE nobody has to wait another week. I was in the mood. So here is my mood writing... it's good I promise..  
> Anyways go enjoy my little readers <3

          Your head pounded with the effects of the taint still being processed in your blood. It had been maybe 5 minutes of silent sitting while both Duncan and Alistair waited for Wynter (who had passed out from the pain) to wake up. The three of you knew she would be fine but the two men still hovered over her in worry, leaving you to sit by yourself with your thoughts. _Oh Maker, what have I done?_

         _It's fine. This is fine._

         Images of a dragon like creature fill your eyesight and your air leaves your lungs. It is deep purple almost black in colour with horrible horns twisting from it's head. The sky behind it is a sickly green and below where it stands upon a rocky cliff there is a horde or darkspawn. Bigger than an army you could ever imagine the bodies stretch out over miles and miles of land.

         _No it is not! I can't do this! What do I even DO?_

         _You be noble, worthy and proud of the title Grey Warden._

         Three friends sitting on a crappy wooden bed laughing while their bodies lay tangled together.

         _I am not noble OR worthy! I am a criminal! A criminal whose friends are.._

         _Stop that [Y/N], this is your life now. Deal with it._

         You looked over your shoulder to see Wynter beginning to stir. A pit had begun to grow in your stomach.

         _But-_

         _Deal. With. It. You are not alone. Not anymore._

         "It is finished." Duncan grabbed Wynter's hand and helped her to stand. "Welcome." His head turned to you.

         _Okay..._

         Alistair sighed as he stared at the bodies of Daveth and Ser Jory, He gave his head a small shake while he cast his eyes downwards. "Two more deaths, in my Joining only one of us died but... it was... horrible. I'm glad that both of you made it through.." You pushed yourself up from your knees and made your way to stand with the other three.

         "How do you feel?" Duncan put a hand on your shoulder to indicate he was talking to both yourself and Wynter.

         "It's over. I'm fine." Wynter rubbed her forehead slightly before she stood up straight and gave you a nod which you returned. You were both just that; fine.

         "Did you have dreams? I had terrible dreams after my Joining." The image of a monstrous dragon appeared once more only for it to vanish again. You nodded to Alistair at which Duncan removed his hand form your shoulder.

         "Such dreams come when you begin to sense the darkspawn, as we all do." Wynter had her full attention given to Duncan, "That and many other things can be explained in the months to come." At this Alistair seemed to remember something as he went over to where Duncan and put the silver cup back onto the stone table. You watched as he reached into a pocket and proceeded to put whatever he had pulled out into the blood. Once satisfied he turned and handed both one to you and Wynter, you looked at what it was.

         "Before I forget there is one last part to your Joining." He gestured to the objects you both held, "We take some of the blood and put it in a pendant, something to remind us.. of those who didn't make it this far." You didn't dare look back to where the body of Daveth lay, instead you gripped the pendant tightly before you slung the corded rope around your neck; the pendant hung just below your collarbones. You gave a shaky sigh and looked up to meet Duncan's eyes which were studying you closely.

         "Take some time," he showed you understanding in his expression and for that you were grateful, but his attention turned back to Wynter, "when you are ready I'd like you to accompany me to a meeting with the King." 

         "What kind of meeting?" Wynter tilted her head to the side as she contemplated this news.

         "The King is discussing strategy for the upcoming battle. I am not sure why he has requested your presence. The meeting is to the west, down the stairs. Please attend as soon as you are able." She gave him a nod and together both Duncan and Alistair departed down the stone ramp and off into the distance. This left just you, Wynter.. and the bodies of two people you knew.

         "Where shall I go?" She looked quizzically at you for a moment as she thought of an answer.

         "Go and join Lyrium, I believe he is back in the main yard keeping the other Mabari war-hounds company." Sit with the dogs? While she attended an important meeting? Seemed fair. Nonetheless you listened to what she told and you gave her only a light shoulder bump before you continued on your way.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

         You walked down the last stone ramp which led down to the grass before you gave yourself a moment to think. This was the first time you'd been left alone and weren't hurt or dying since you'd.... well, since you'd left. The past few weeks had all come rushing back with a heavy force that made you stumble backwards. You raised the back of a hand to your mouth to silence any noises that would try to erupt. Your throat tightened and desperately you scanned the vast area for somewhere - anywhere to just have a moment. 

         To your right inside a circular patch of land that fit between the corners of the stone ruins was a collection of merchants. To your left was two large royal purple tents that closed off an area which had been specifically for the mages that had traveled here to meditate and enter the fade. Nobody seemed to be around the tents or the area beyond as everyone was now making final preparations for the battle that was to take place in just a few short hours. You headed over to the far left one and went as far between it and the wall of stone as you could. 

         You collapsed to the ground and dug your fingers into the earth while you took in multiple rapid breaths. You could feel the dirt snaking under your nails and the small grass blades cutting at your skin. Your vision started to get spotted and you held your breathe for a moment in an attempt to calm yourself. This only resulted in your throat closing up and a sob making it's way out. You hugged your knees to your chest and fell to your side. Silent tears rolled down your face and every now and then you let out small hiccups. Everything came flooding back. 

          _Your best friends dead. The only home you've ever known, gone. Your entire life had been ripped from you, cut into pieces and thrown back at your face. How could you be a Grey Warden?! That was something Kristin talked about! Not you!_

The tears slowly stopped but the pain in your chest never wavered. It hurt and it wasn't a hurt that you could heal. It pulled at your ribcage like gravity and just moving your chest to breathe proved a difficult task. You'd never cried much, you'd given that up many years ago and yet here you were crying more in the past few weeks than you had in years. Your comrades would have laughed at you, the sarcastic, smart-ass [Y/N] lying in the dirt sobbing pathetically? Never. 

         The sounds around you of crickets and fires crackling died out as you shut your eyes and just took in the night air. It was cold but crisp and smelled of pine. Tomlin would have liked this.... no sounds of the city or the clanking of the rotation guards. Just the gentle whistle of the wind that chilled your skin. Odd, why were you so cold? It wasn't winter and yet--- 

          _Ah, right._

You sat upright and looked at your state of dress, you had a boot missing from when Alistair threw it off to see your ankle, your pants were caked in dry mud and your shirt had multiple rips in it from the combat encounters. Lovely. You couldn't go into battle like this so you figured you should make your way over to those merchants you saw, they would definitely have new clothing and armour. 

         "You should not be over here." You spun around to see a face void of all emotion gazing back at you. The voice belonged to a man who was dressed in mage robes yet he had no staff on him, in fact there was nothing really remarkable about him besides the sun shaped tattoo that was on his forehead, just barely visible under his black hair. 

         "I'm sorry. I was just leaving." You voice sounded dry and scratchy from crying for so long. It was obvious what you had been doing as you stood and wiped at your red cheeks. 

         "Very good." The man blinked un-gazing and a shudder ran up your spine. His eyes were so...… lifeless. He noticed you staring though. "Can I help you.?"

         "No- or maybe- who are you?"

         "I am one of the Tranquil, my friend. I'm of the Circle of Magi, but instead of casting spells and reading tomes, I spend my time enchanting. It is a time consuming process, but invaluable. Enchantment provides the Circle its wealth. Certainly we would not get by on charity." You squinted your eyes in confusion, what was a Tranquil? Maybe someone who was a mage but couldn't cast spells? 

         "You speak very strangely. Why is that?" You almost didn't want to know the answer, but the man didn't even seem offended by the question. He simply blinked once before responding. 

         "Allow me to put it this way. Do you know why those with magical talent are feared?" You shook your head. 

         "Not entirely. no." 

         "Those with magical talent attract demons and spirits. We can be possessed easily, and thus become horrors known as abominations. Even those with minor talents attract hungry spirits."

          _Purple eyes and a laughter that warmed your blood sweetly yet, made your senses feel wary._

"Anyone with the power may learn blood magic from these demons. Hence we are considered dangerous. This is our curse. Thus, I was made tranquil. Stripped of emotions and talent, I am no longer dangerous." Your heart skipped a beat. No emotions? How can you even be a person still if you've had everything you are taken away? You stared at him in horror and he stared back only blinking occasionally. A cold sweat formed on your skin. Attracting demons... could it.. No.

         "I-" you cleared your throat, "I should go." 

         "Goodbye." Was the answer he gave as you rushed past him and quickly made your way to the merchants. Once there you looked behind you but the Tranquil was nowhere to be seen. You made a mental note to ask Wynter more about the tranquil later, after all Duncan had mentioned that she was fascinated with magic, hence her Mabari's name. 

         A few minutes later and some bargaining on both sides and you were walking toward the main yard in new clothes but your previous armour (the argument on the merchants side being that your armour was not broken and to get new ones would be selfish). Your boots went to your thighs and were made from the hide of a wolf, making them flexible and warm. Your pants clung to your legs and were black in colour which paired perfectly with the loose fitted shirt you wore. The sleeves were massive but they were closed tightly around your wrists so the material would not move up and down your arms. It was also black in colour and being matched with your dark brown leather armour you felt kind of- attractive? Which was an odd thought considering what you were doing. 

         You walked toward the center bonfire and kicked rocks that you found on your way. It became a small game to see how far you could kick each rock. You passed a wooden platform on your right that had a Chantry Sister standing upon it saying a prayer to The Maker with about a dozen soldiers on theirs knees below her. You eyed them but then continued forwards where on your left you passed the kennel master and that must be where Lyrium was. So you turned course and headed over to the many wooden fences which made separate enclosures for Mabari. 

         "Pardon me Sir? I'm afraid I'm lost." You said when you noticed that Lyrium was in fact not here. A man in grey leather armour with shoulder length black hair turned to face you. He had a kind face and just behind him staring through the wooden posts was a light brown Mabari. 

         "What can I help you with?" 

         "Well, I'm trying to find where all of the Mabari war-hounds are.. my La--- ehm- my friend's Mabari should be amongst them." He gave a small smile accompanied by a chuckle. 

         "The Mabari have all been taken for preparation by their masters. If your friend doesn't have her hound with her then he will most likely be waiting somewhere he knows she will go next. Very smart Mabari are." You gave him a tight smile and muttered a parting before you continued back toward the center bonfire. The only person standing beside the fire was (much to your surprise) Alistair. You approached and stood beside him. 

         "Not invited to the secret council?" He gave a laugh and shook his head while grinning. 

         "No, afraid not. His Majesty the King would prefer it if I was not there, so my invitations to all secret councils have been revoked." His tone was mocking and it made you grin, a small weight on your heart lifted at the thought of having a conversation with someone that was lighthearted. 

         "Oh no, and whatever did you do to deserve such a sentence?" The fire blazed brightly in the dark sky and warmed your cold body. 

         "I believe the more appropriate question would be what have I not done?" You gave a laugh at that as the two of you fell into silence. Both sets of eyes staring at the flickering flames, each soul lost in though. 

         "I have never been in a battle, at least not one like this." Alistair stayed silent as you spoke. "This is a battle I have been told about in stories. One that shapes the fate of Ferelden, possibly all of Thedas. I wish I wasn't alone through this moment in history." A hand was on your shoulder and you turned your head to the right to see Alistair giving you a grim look. 

         "You are not alone anymore [Y/N]. You are a Grey Warden now. Wynter told me about what happened back in Highever. I am truly sorry." You shrugged your shoulders at him and held back the urge to tear up. 

         "We should have died together, I don't know why they pushed me away from the fight." 

         "Because they cared for you, and now you have an important duty to the world. Being a Grey Warden is an honour, and we shall do great things." 

         "Okay," You looked back at the bonfire as Alistair's hand fell away, "I will do my best, for them." 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

         Both you and Alistair waited for over an hour for Wynter and Duncan to return. During this time you and him ended up sitting on the ground laughing and telling crappy jokes that would make others roll their eyes. It wasn't a long bonding session but you quickly developed a new found admiration for the man. He obviously carried a lot of wisdom and burdens but he managed to hide it all behind a positive attitude that you were envious of. He could take any bad situation and think of something to lighten the mood with. People like that were rare and so you decided that you would befriend Alistair, if you could. Eventually however the other two did return and beside his mistress was Lyrium. You pursed your lips slightly. 

         "Wynter, how was I supposed to keep the Mabari company when-" you gestured widely around you, "there are no Mabari to be found." She gave a chuckle and patted Lyrium on the head as you and Alistair stood from the ground.  

         "I apologize, I was not aware that the hounds had been retrieved by their masters to prepare for the battle. Lyrium accompanied me to the meeting." Duncan cleared his throat and all eyes met his. 

         "You heard the plan," Wynter nodded, "You, [Y/N] and Alistair will go to the Tower of Ishal and ensure the beacon is lit." Alistair seemed to understand but you were left in confusion. 

         "What?! I won't be in the battle?" He seemed upset by this. 

         "This is by the King's personal request, Alistair. If the beacon is not lit, Teryn Loghain's men won't know when to charge." Alistair crossed his arms and glared at Duncan. 

         "So he needs three Grey Wardens standing up there holding the torch. Just in case, right?" You looked at Wynter who merely stared at Alistair in exasperation. You gave a small cough. 

         "Where is the Tower of Ishal, exactly?" Duncan turned from Alistair to you. 

         "The tower is on the other side of the gorge from the King's camp, the way we came when we arrived."  _Right.. cause I remember where we came in from.. oh wait.._ "You'll need to cross the gorge and head through the gate and up to the tower entrance. From the top, you'll overlook the entire valley." Something else was bugging you. 

         "When do we light the beacon?" 

         "We will signal you when the time is right. Alistair will know what to look for." Seemed easy enough. 

         "What if the archdemon appears?" Everyone was silent and staring at Wynter who had her eyes to the ground and a look of intense concentration covering her features. 

         "We soil our drawers, that's what." You nudged Alistair in the side and gave him and half scared half amused glance. 

         "If it does, leave it to us. I want no heroics from any of you." The three of you nodded at Duncan and Wynter raised her eyes up to meet his. She dropped her hands to her sides and with the commanding tone of one born to power she spoke. 

         "I know what I have to do." She seemed more sure of herself than you felt. Probably because she had all of the information about what was going on while you just got whatever was convenient for you to know. 

         "Then I must join the others. From here, the three of you are on your own. Remember, you are Grey Wardens. I expect you to be worthy of that title." You chewed the inside of your lip as you calmed your nerves. 

         "Duncan... may the Maker watch over you." Any and all anger had faded from Alistair's voice and was replaced with genuine concern, and love. 

         "May he watch over us all." Duncan gave the three of you one last once over before he turned and walked away into the night. Each of you shared looks with one another, nothing was said and nothing needed to be said. You were ready. You had to be, and so the three of you (followed by Lyrium) set off in the opposite direction of Duncan and headed toward the bridge. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MMkay so the next chapter is going to be long af. I don't want to split the battle up into multiple chapters. Here's why it'll be long.   
> At the start of the next chapter I'm going to give you the POV of the battle raging on below BEFOREEEEE going back to where you and your pals are at.   
> So you'll understand what's going on in the battle below so the plot of the fic to come makes sense for those of you who have never played Dragon Age.   
> Anyways because that one is going to be so long it won't be up for a while. So give me some time and in the meantime I would love some comments, lmfao. They make my stupid little soul happy <3


	9. Setting for a Tragic Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle has begun, the king and his army await the darkspawn horde while in secret, reinforcements wait up above the valley where they watch in silence for the beacon to be set ablaze. Which is where you come in. Your party must make it up the tower of Ishal and light the fire, which should be easy, yes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuckinnnnngggggg 12 days later here we GO.   
> Enjoy this long chapter of drama and fighting.. lots of fighting.

          Heavy rain poured down from the sky and bright bolts of blue lightning flashed violently. The night sky was hidden behind dark grey clouds that sucked the life from the surrounding area. Far below in the gorge under the bridge that led to Ostagar stood the army of Ferelden. Men and women as soldiers in the King's army stood ready to fight with mages from the Ferelden Circle of Magi. There were hundreds, all willing to sacrifice their lives to end the Blight. The army blocked the Darkspawn from gaining passage further into the land as on either side were the steep sloped valley walls, the rain made the grass slick and hard to walk on let alone attempt to climb up the incline.

 

         The Mabari war-hounds were vast in number standing in at 100 or more, each one was bred and trained to kill. They had all been painted with different markings called Kaddis; these markings allowed the hounds to tell the difference between enemies and allies in battle. Tensions were high amongst man and beast alike as all waited in baited silence for the horde to appear before them. Walking amongst the ranks of soldiers were numerous Chantry Sister's whom carried swinging lanterns with various sages lit inside, the smoke touching each soldier as they passed - accompanied by a prayer to The Maker for strength and valor in the heat of battle.

 

        Down the middle of the ranks came walking a man of noble status dressed in golden armour with blonde hair tied half back perfectly. King Cailan stood proudly as he passed by his people to stand at the front of the army. Behind him was a middle aged man with black hair and two swords strapped to his back; Duncan.

 

        "The plan will work, Your Majesty." Duncan gazed off into the forest beyond where distant lights blazed.

 

         "Of course it will. The Blight ends here." The King spoke with the surety of one who knew his plan would not fail, for the King had a second army waiting just beyond the top of the Hill. There stood the King's General; Teryn Loghain, who also happened to be the King's father-in-law. He stood with his second in command waiting for the beacon to be lit from the Grey warden's, signaling his army to advance and flank the darkspawn horde. The plan was perfect, it could not fail.

 

         From beyond the bumpy terrain and out of the forest floated a thick fog that stole the life from the very earth it touched. This fog was followed by a mass of figures that were clumped together so tightly one would not be able to pick out any individuals until they came within closer eyesight. The darkspawn horde had come at last. Their torches lit the forest upon as far as the eye could see as brightly as the sun would have during the day. Ogre's with horns protruding from their heads could be seen towering above even the tallest of Hurlocks. As the army got closer they suddenly stopped as one and stood, waiting. The monsters growled and howled at the army before them, raising axe, sword and bow alike into the air as teeth chattered and limbs twitched at unnatural angles. At the front of the horde stood proudly atop a large boulder was one of the General Hurlocks, it grasped a long curved blade in it's clawed fingers and it's glowing red eyes could be seen by the men who stood at the front ranks. These creatures had crawled from the Black City itself and the army facing them was gripped with fear; but they would not back down.

 

       The King of men stood facing off against the General of the horde for seldom seconds- and then all of hell broke loose. The Hurlock General thrust his sword forwards with a horrid growl and the darkspawn armies went rushing toward their targets. There were thousands and they had the humans vastly out numbered, their pounding footsteps on the earth shook the ground where the army awaited, each man, woman and war-hound at the ready. The darkspawn flooded the terrain in a mass of blurry black. King Cailan turned his head to the left and hollered at his army.

 

        "ARCHERS!" The section in the army that held the archers all notched arrows at their King's command. Their commander stood before them hand raised into the air as he stared down the incoming horde. The arrows lit up the surrounding area as each tip was set ablaze by the magic of the Circle mages. The commander swung down his arm and around 200 blazing arrows were sent soaring into the sky. Many of the arrows found their mark and plunged deep into the grotesque flesh of the darkspawn. Only one ogre was bested by the arrows as it was hit by multiple however it crushed many others on it's way to the ground.

 

        "HOUNDS!" The Mabari's masters signaled the attack and every Mabari in sync flew at their masters enemies as fast as they possibly could. The hounds reached the front lines and with fierce growls jumped onto and tore the throats out of their opponents. Many darkspawn fell prey to the hounds but not all were successful, the King cringed and looked away when he witnessed multiple hounds get gutted from the crudely made weapons that the monsters held.

 

       "FOR FERELDEN!!" King Cailan raised his sword into the air and a fierce battle cry rose from the mouth of every person there. Soldiers rushed forwards with their King at their side while the Circle mages cast many different spells from where they stood at the back and off to the side. Soldiers were felled by arrows during their charge and above their heads flying into the ruins of Ostagar were fireballs catapulted from inside the forest. The fight had begun and they were ready.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

       Soldiers stood at the edge of the bridge shooting arrows into the battle raging on below. People rushed past the four of you and Wynter was bumped into violently which caused her to stumble, she quickly regained her balance and stared off into the sky that was ablaze with fireballs and flaming arrows. A fireball came flying toward the bridge where you and your party stood, you each gave a shout of alarm and dived out of the way as the soldiers positioned at the bridges ledge dived behind it for cover. The force of the impact sent Alistair and yourself to the ground, a giant chunk of the bridges ledge had been blasted off and it crumbled to the ground below.

 

       "Let's cross the bridge and get to the Tower of Ishal!" Everyone was in a panic as soldiers helped soldiers stand back up and re-center themselves. You followed Alistair and Lyrium as Wynter went sprinting across the bridge. The stone on which you stood shook with every impact of another fireball hitting it's mark.  
   
       As your party crossed the gorge and made it to the other side of the bridge the four of you went up the incline of another stone ramp and went forwards into the middle of another part of Ostagar. The Tower of Ishal was close and your group stopped besides a bonfire that raged on through the rain. Suddenly down a large set of stone stairs came a mage and a man dressed in the armour of one under Teryn Loghain's army, they were both panicked as the guard came rushing over.

 

      "You- You're Grey Wardens aren't you?! The tower! It's been taken!" Alistair stepped forward and glared at the man before him.

 

      "What are you talking about man, taken how?!" You glanced at Wynter then back to the guard as he explained while trying to catch his breath.

 

      "The darkspawn came up through the lower chambers they're everywhere! Most of our men are dead!" The mage that stood behind the guard whipped around to stare beyond the staircase as monstrous howls ripped through the air and got closer with each second.

 

      "Then we have to the beacon and light it ourselves!" Alistair took out his weapons and everybody else immediately followed suit.

 

      The mage raised his hands into the air and shot them down just as a group of genlocks came pounding down the steps. A cone of lightning shot from the mage's hands and jumped from one genlock to the next, effectively killing the ones who were hit with the foremost of the spell. The rest of you charged forwards and you glanced at your daggers as they grew cold in the palm of your hands- each dagger had a glittering layer of ice on them and it appeared everyone else had the same with their weapons. You assumed it must be the mage's work and you charged up the steps with the guard close at your side. Together the two of you flanked three hurlocks that came running from around a corner.

 

      The guard met one of the creatures blows and they stood in an intense battle of strengths while you dodged the slow swing of a large battle axe from another. The kicked the back of the hurlocks knee and it crippled under the weight of its own armour which you took advantage of. The third hurlock thrusted his sword towards your stomach just as you spun out of the way, the sword pierced deeply into the other darkspawn and while it's sword was stuck inside it's comrade you rushed forward and plunged two ice covered blades in the neck of the hurlock. Both fell dead and when you looked to see where the guard was you noticed he had long killed his target was over standing back to back with Alistair.

 

      You scanned the area for your next opponent but it seemed that the six of you together had managed to cut down the small assault party, and so you followed the others as they went along with the stone path which passed by a wooden archery tower to your left, there hung half off the top was the body of one of the soldiers. You looked away and pressed on up a ramp which led to a flat middle between this level and the next where two soldiers stood far apart from one another, each had two darkspawn on him and your group rushed to the aid.

 

       "[Y/N] MOVE!" You spun around mid run to see a genlock had closed in on you and was quickly bringing both axes in it's hands towards your frame. You dodged the first swing and blocked the other with your weapons, the creature howled and you quickly felled it. You faced the soldier you had been rushing to help once more only to see him fall down with a sword stabbing straight through his middle. You cringed in anger and rushed the hurlock that stood above the body. It turned to face you just as you raised both daggers up and swung them down in an X motion. The blades sliced the accessible skin of the darkspawn and it coughed blood as you spared the fallen man one look before you turned toward the rest of the battle.

 

       Flooding down from the ramp were more darkspawn but they were met by both Lyrium and Wynter. The Mabari took two down and Wynter plunged her shield into the neck of a genlock like it was a sword. she swung her arm backwards and the body went flying as she stabbed her sword into the body of another. Your group hurried up the last ramp and ran toward the staircase that led to the entrance of the tower. You wiped spotted blood from your forehead and entered the building last.

 The room that greeted you was a well sized entrance with an open archway door at the front wall which led into the main chamber. You paused to rest against a tall statue of a knight who rested a hand on the hilt of his blade, as though he was ready to jump into battle.

 

      "Where is the beacon?" The mage and guard both turned around furiously and hushed you, you frowned in irritation.

 

      "The beacon is located on the upper floor of the tower, but we must pass through the other three floors before we get there." You nodded in acceptance of the answer as the guard turned back to face the arched doorway. Everyone was tense.

 

       Slowly Wynter led the way into the room ahead which was revealed to be a massive circular room that had pills about halfway in making a inner circle in the room. Your felt tingly all over and understood why when beyond the spiked, wooden barricades scattered throughout the room you saw the movement of darkspawn. You scanned the area and gasped loudly when one of them dropped a torch onto the ground where it instantly created a massive flame which headed toward your group rapidly.

 

       "GET BACK!" You tugged at the guard as he was the closest to you and dragged him backwards harshly. Lyrium skidded back on his own and Alistair had grabbed Wynter who had went to grab him as well. The mage of your group stared down the incoming fire and with an outstretched hand met the flames head on with a wall of ice that shot up from the stone floor. The fire was not strong enough to pass beyond the magic and was ended in it's tracks.

 

      You ran around the giant wall of ice of straight into the chest plate of a genlock. Both surprised by the hit neither moved until a sword ripped through the darkspawns head. You glanced to your left where just above your shoulder was an outstretched arm that held the blade that killed your opponent. Wynter dodged around you and charged the other darkspawn in the room. Alistair, Lyrium and the guard all followed after her. You almost did too but thought better and stayed where you were to defend the mage should he need it, and he did.

 

      You backed up to stand just beside him as he casted a variety of elemental spells. You watched as your party members took down the darkspawn one by one, there weren't any alpha that you could see or sense which was a small relief, but the hurlock that took Alistair's blade to it's cheek was not a relief. As it stumbled backwards it set it's gaze on the mage of your party and charged forward with a howl. You moved and placed yourself between the hurlock and it's target. You spun your daggers in your hands and waited on edge for it to move first, when it finally did you jumped backwards to avoid the blow of it's massive battle axe. The hurlock swung at you a few more times and each time you dodged this way and that until with one massive swing the darkspawn lodged it's axe blade into a thick wooden post that was part of the barricades littered about the room. You took the moment and shoved both daggers up into the Hurlock's chin. Blood oozed down onto your hands and you yanked away in disgust.

 

      There were no more sounds of metal clashing against metal, the encounter had ended. You jogged back over to the mage who was calmly walking towards the others. He gave you a nod as you appeared by his side which you returned. Nobody had gotten hurt and your party pushed on. There was only one archway that hadn't been blocked off and so that was where everyone went. It led to a hallway which had multiple doors connected inside. One by one your party cleared the rooms until finally you came to a small room that had a tall stone stairway that led up. The three genlocks in front of the stairs were quickly eliminated and your group headed for the door which led to the second floor of the tower.

 

       As everyone passed through the door and you turned to close it behind you something glittered on the floor in the far right corner. A quick glance behind showed that none of your companions would be the wiser and so you skipped down the stone steps and moved toward what caught your eye. You bent down to pick it up and your fingers came into contact with something cool to the touch. You grabbed the small object and eyed it, in your grasp you held a small silver bracelet with intricate carvings running along the sides. You pocketed it and rushed back up the stairs to join your group.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

      "Makers breath! What are these darkspawn doing ahead of the rest of the horde? There wasn't supposed to be any resistance here!" After about 10 minutes of moving around the second floor and killing anything that moved your group paused for a moment to talk. You had both hands on your knees and were bent over as you gasped for air after a tough fight with a group of genlock rogues. 

 

      "You could try telling them they're in the wrong place." You chuckled at Alistair as he gave a dead panned look to Wynter.

 

      "Right because clearly this is all just a big misunderstanding. We'll laugh about this later!" The others laughed as well and after a moment Alistair grew serious once more.  

 

     "At any rate we need to hurry. We need to get up to the top of the tower and light the signal fire in time. Teryn Loghain will be waiting for the signal!" You pushed off your knees and hurried after Wynter as she led the way deeper into the second floor of the tower.

 

      Your party didn't need to move much farther as just beyond a broken door was an identical entrance to the room on the first floor that held the stairs to continue up the tower.

 

      "That's an arrow!" The breath was knocked from your lungs as your back connected with the stone floor. Alistair had shoved you down to save you from getting pierced with an arrow that was now broken on the floor. You jumped up as your other companions swarmed the three genlocks in the room. You and Lyrium went after the one at the top of the stairs together.

 

       The genlock growled as Lyrium dived onto it's chest, his massive paws pushing the darkspawn on the steps below. You came swooping in and stabbed a blade into it's throat. It gurgled blood as you pulled your weapon blade out and watched it die. You opened the door in front of you and went through with Lyrium at your side.

 

      The room before you was huge and circular just like the other rooms had been. This room so far was the largest you'd entered in the tower and you stood staring at what was on display right in the center. In the middle of two half walls that were on both the left and right sides of the inner of the room were many spikes and spits, each one held either a dead soldier or the body part of one. Your stomach turned at the sight. You felt sensed the presence of your fellow Grey Wardens behind you and let out a shaky breath.

 

      "Loghain better be ready to charge as soon as we light the signal. The king is depending on us." Murmurs of agreement echoed Alistair as your party quickly crossed the large stone room. You stared at the mangled corpses as you passed them and images of Tomlin and Kristin being stuck onto spikes forced you too look away with a gasp. As your group neared the stone archway that no doubt led to the hallway of the third floor Wynter came to a crouch and everyone immediately followed suit. When you peered around her shoulder in the distance you counted one... two... three... six darkspawn. You narrowed your eyes as silent looks were exchanged between everyone.

 

      Lyrium was the first to charge, he went full speed and took down two genlocks at once. The mage went next as bolts of lightning sparked from his finger tips and fried a hurlock that hadn't even registered the attack. Wynter and Alistair moved together which left you and the guard to get the last one. As you both of you got closer to it you took hold of the tip of your left blade and threw it dead center of the genlocks forehead. It's body fell to the floor with a dull thud and you jogged over to retrieve your weapon.

 

      With all the darkspawn dead nobody wasted any time and rushed to the door in the far right wall. Once the door opened four genlocks and an alpha turned red eyes on you. You all flooded through the door but as the others charged you noticed this room and four wooden cages, each had a Mabari inside. You quickly looked for the-- aha! You ran off to the left towards a lever the stood beside the first cage. You gripped the handle and yanked it down which released the gates of the cages. Out f the four cages that opened, only three Mabari rushed out. You didn't even have time to join the fight as the new warriors to the battle tore into their enemies and quickly ended all resistance.

 

      "Quick thinking on the hounds [Y/N]!" You grinned at Wynter as your party of now nine raced out of the open room and down the hallway which curved to the right. Your group was stopped in front of the second door as simultaneously all three hallway doors opened and both hurlocks and genlocks came running out.

 

      "We're surrounded!!" Back to back your party made two lines, half facing one way and the rest the other. The hounds leaped at targets at random while the mage sent flames at anything that was either on the ground or moving at him. Alistair and Wynter used their shields to create a small wall that multiple darkspawn smacked face first into. You and the guard separated ways, he went toward the three new Mabari and the mage while you went toward your three companions. You moved to stand beside Alistair and helped him in his fight against two hurlocks and a genlock archer a few meters away. You swung your leg and hit the back of one of the hurlocks knees. It collapsed and you rushed behind both leaving them to Alistair as you went after the archer. You took maybe three steps before you felt a harsh pressure on your back.

 

     "Fuck!" Your nose was bleeding and your left cheek had a scratch of missing skin where you had slid along the stone floor. You gasped and coughed blood out of your throat, an arrow landing inches from your right hand caused you to jerk backwards sitting on your butt hands behind to keep you upright. You clenched both hands but your daggers weren't in your grasp any longer. Another arrow was notched and ready to fire, you rolled to the right and dodged your way to Wynter.

 

      "I need this!" You reached your hand on her left thigh and pulled a dagger from where she had strapped it, you had noticed it earlier. She only tskd at you before she continued her fight, you on the other hand whipped back around and threw the dagger at the archer. The blade dug into it's chest and it stumbled in shock with the force of the hit. The arrow was released from the bow but hit only the stone wall and broke on impact. You spun back around to see what enemies were left but none remained.

 

      "[Y/N], here." You took your daggers from Alistair who had picked them up from where they had landed. "You might want to hold on to these tighter next time." You hummed in agreement and quickly took both daggers back. The three Mabari whom you had saved turned as one and ran back down the hallway, disappearing behind the curve of the wall. You watched them go before a tug on your sleeve caught your attention. Wynter was already walking away from you and you followed after.

 

      The staircase to the final floor was just behind the only door that hadn't burst open in the attack of darkspawn mere minutes ago. The guard was the first one at the door and he opened it quickly sword raised and ready for anything that might be waiting inside. The only thing that lay inside you found out though were more bodies of dead soldiers. The stone ground was coated in puddles of thick blood that was still fresh. You couldn't avoid them and no matter where you stepped your boots were marked in red. Getting onto the stone steps brought a sigh of relief to everyone as they were not covered in blood. The climb up the steps seemed to last forever but finally Alistair reached for the handle and opened the door violently. Everyone rushed into the room ready to light the signal and win the battle but your heart jumped into your throat at the sight the greeted you.

 

      On the other side of the room hunched over a pile of bodies was a giant purple ogre. Upon hearing the members of your party gasp it turned to face all of you. A body part fell from it's grasp and your realized the monster had been eating it, you shivered in horror and studied your opponent. Emerging from it's head were two thick horns that's were almost black in colour. It wore wrist gauntlets on both arms that were covered in thick, tall spikes. On it's right side it had shoulder spikes of the same kind that it wore on it's wrists. It had a leather tunic wrapped around it's waist adorned by skulls of various creatures. It's teeth were sharp fangs that stuck out of it's mouth grotesquely. The monster opened it's mouth and let out a roar that sent wads of saliva flying to the stone floor. Everyone grasped their weapons tightly and stood staring down the beast that was the last obstacle between reclaiming the tower or failing the world.

 

      "SPREAD OUT!" You ran after Wynter as she screamed in warning when the ogre bent over so the top of it's head was in line with your group and charged full speed. Everyone moved out of the way and the beast collided with the door from which your group had just come from. Stones fell from the wall and hit the creature on the back of the head and the neck. It howled and swung a massive arm with sharp claws as it turned around. The guard was hit and sent flying half-way across the room. You studied the room to see if there was anything you could use to help win this fight.

 

     The room was circular with a dome ceiling that rose high above your head. All along the walls were stained glass windows that had been broken from the years or war's you could not tell. Nothing seemed to stand out as potentially helpful so you turned back to the final foe.

 

     "[Y/N] MOVE!!" You blinked as claws came tearing down at your face and just as they should have made contact you felt a warm aura surround your being and the next thing you were aware of you stood beside the hurt guard almost on the opposite side of the room. You stumbled as the warm aura left and the cold night air came rushing back onto your skin. The ogre seemed just as dazed as you and stood staring at where you had been for a moment before it raised its face to the ceiling threw it's arms back and howled a cry that made everyone shrink back at. It's head snapped towards you and you knew it had decided you were it's one and only opponent now.

 

      As the ogre started to rush you a wall of fire leapt into it's path and you felt the heat from the flames graze your body. You knelt down beside the moaning guard and helped him stand up, other than being a little banged up he didn't seem terribly injured. You jogged him to the wall behind you and set him against it. When you looked back toward the ogre it was pacing back and forth trying to find a way through the fire but everywhere it moved the wall did too. You smirked at the power of magic but your smugness was short lived as the monster suddenly spun around and charged, at whom you did not know.

 

      "WYNTER!? ALISTAIR?!" You ran at the wall of fire and it vanished when you approached, you blinked rapidly so your eyes adjusted to the sudden dark and to your horror you saw that in the grasp of the ogre was Wynter. It was hitting her repeatedly against the stone floor. Alistair was bashing the creature with his shield while Lyrium tore at it's flesh but it would not let go. She was going to die you realized.

 

      You rushed forward and passed by the mage who was shooting arcane bolts at the ogre. As an impulse decision you dropped on of your daggers and ripped his staff from his hands. When you got right up to the ogre you jumped onto Lyrium's back who bucked his hind quarters up. You dug your last dagger into the thick leathery skin of the ogre and it dropped Wynter in anger. Before it could try to remove you from it's back you raised the staff up an head first plunged it into the flesh of the beast. As the staff dug in deep you could have sworn you felt a hand caressing your waist. The sensation vanished as the ogre shook you off a began to violently twitch and writhe in an unknown pain. Mere moments later it's chest exploded open and sparks of purple lightning were coming from inside it's body. It froze before it lumbered on down, dead.

 

      "Alistair! Is she okay?!" You ran around the carcass and skidded to your knees beside Wynter who was slowly sitting up.

 

       "Yes! The beacon is over there! We've surely missed the signal! Now go light it before it's too late!" Alistair helped Wynter stand as you rushed towards where the beacon sat in the room. It had a hollow stone tunnel that went to the top of the tower, which when the bottom was lit the fire would travel up and set it ablaze.

 

       "I don't have any--!" A hand wrapped in fire placed itself in the hollow entrance and the fire shot upwards. The hand belonged to your party's mage and he wouldn't look at you. He seemed to be in deep thought and once the fire was lit he backed away. You stared at him oddly before you shook your head of all thoughts of his weird behaviour. The beacon was lit, Teryn Loghain could now rush in with his army and the battle would be won, you had your friends to worry about right now.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

      A great general stood before his army, his second in command at his side. He watched the burning of the beacon for only a few moments.

 

     "Sound... The retreat." His gravely voice ordered. His second in command looked at him in shock.

 

      "But.. what about the king? Should we not-" A metal gauntlet hand grabbed the slim wrist of the woman beside him.

 

      "Do as I command." She pulled her wrist away and paced backwards before turning to face the massive army of soldiers, waiting for their orders.

 

     "Pull out! All of you, let's move!" She raised a hand into the air and every soldier in who stood in the ranks turned as one and marched away from the battlefield, away from the fight, away from their king. The general, Teryn Loghain looked from his retreating army back out to the fight beyond. The carnage was visible even from where he stood, but all that showed as an emotion on the cold face was a smug smirk that screamed an un-spoken victory.

 

      Down below in the valley from high above the torches that lit up the darkspawn army covered the battlefield. They had descended upon the armies of the king like a plague, and without the intended back-up from the Teryn.. nothing would or could stop them. The armies of men were over run.

 

      Fearlessly fighting side by side stood Duncan of the Grey Wardens and King Cailan. Both were exhausted and covered in blood yet they fought for their men, the few who still remained. Around them soldiers dropped like flies and more darkspawn still flooded from the forest. The king ran through a hurlock with his long sword and Duncan matched another blow for blow, when both fell down dead Duncan had stopped moving and stood still as though he was listening to something.

 

      Inside the thoughts of Duncan a multitude of whispering voices rang throughout his head. He was sensing a darkspawn that was close to him but what could it be that made such a presence? He turned around and looked up into the eyes of an alpha ogre. The monster batted him away effortlessly with one hand and with the other reached and picked up the king like a rag-doll. The king gasped in pain and dropped his sword to the ground as the ogre tightened it's grip around his torso. The reality of the situation dawned upon the King of Ferelden, and he stared into the ogre's eyes as it brought him right up to it's face. With a roar of rage the alpha squeezed his fist shut and blood splashed from the mangled body of the now dead king. His body was tossed off to the side carelessly and it collided with a boulder that lay upon the battlefield. Head raised to the sky the ogre howled a victorious cry. The King was dead.

 

      Duncan coughed and gasped for air and as he looked up from where he lay on the ground the bloodied body of the king went flying past his sight. Anger flooded the Grey Warden's veins and with a great deal of pain he pushed himself from the ground and rushed the alpha, both swords in hand. He jumped up as high as he could on the chest of the monster and dug both blades into their hilt. As the ogre growled in pain Duncan raised his swords out and in, out and in over and over again until the noise from it's throat died to nothing, and it's body fell backwards on to the wet grass.

 

      Duncan breathed heavily as he pushed himself off the body but he hunched over in pain as a wound he had acquired on his front throbbed tremendously. His vision was blurring and without grabbing his weapons he stumbled away and over to the body of the once King Cailan. He fell to his knees besides him and looked around desperately at the battle which was now nothing more than a massacre. He raised his head to look toward the tower and----

 

      The tower of Ishal blazed brightly in the dark night, the smoke rising up and away. There was no army that answered it's call, and with this realization Duncan faced the forest where the stream of darkspawn never ended. An alpha hurlock came running battle axe raised high above it's shoulder, behind it ran an endless amount of enemies. Duncan narrowed his eyes and breathed in deeply, the swing of a blade was the last sight he saw.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

      "Should we head down to the ba--" Your question was never asked as flooding up and through the broken doorway were beyond count of darkspawn. Arrows whizzed by and hit their mark. The guard was run through with a jagged blade as the mage was torn apart. You backed up against the wall in terror as Wynter fell down with two arrows sticking from her chest and Alistair collapsed after a blow to the head. A hand around your throat and you were thrown toward the other two. You landed in a pool of Wynter's blood and as you wheezed for air a metal clad boot came down upon your head. 

    
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LONG LIVE THE KING, bitch got betrayed by his father-in-law. How lovely.


End file.
